Silent Breath
by AdriansGrl
Summary: Rose Goes to Baia for the summer working in her father diner when she meets a hot russian what will happen.
1. The Plane

**This is my first Fanficn im super excited this idea has been in my head for awhile and i have another one coming soon i am real excited bout this one i haven't seen it done before**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA :(…Wish i did..**

**Well have fun reading and remember always review to let me know if i should contuine or just move on with the next story**

Finally summer break and I can get the hell away from my controlling to bossy for my taste mother, Janine Hathaway. Im going to spend the summer with my father, Abe or as I like to call him old man, in Baia. I haven't seen my father in three years thanks to my bitch of a mother. She said 'he's a bad influence' ha well she's right about that my dad is a world wide known mobster and he owns a small diner ,why the hell Do you ask not even I know the answer, I will be working and staying there for the summer should be fun…NOT. Well the last time I was there I had started a club there because it was to boring for me its called "Silent Breath". It picked up very quickly shutting my father up real fast which is hard to do. Everybody came for all of the place just to see the notorious 'Miss Nickie' that being me. As for my too hot for you looks , my insanely great body I can dance amazingly to well for my own good. Oh yea I guess your wondering who I am, me I the one and only Rose Hathaway. Well enough of this boring shit lets get on with the story. After much complaining and telling me to be carful my mother let me get on the plane.

"Are you sure you have everything Im not sending you nothing because you forgot something after I told you to pack last week." Janine chastised

I huffed " Yes mom for the last time I have everything." '"Besides you wont be hearing from me all summer." I said under my breath but to my fucking luck she heard me oh well she will get over it.

Her face turned a shade of red and screamed "Is that so" _guess not hee hee_

"Well let me tell you something young lady you will call every night or…"

I cut her off

" Or what you gonna come to Baia spank me and send me to my room" I said sacarsticley

"FLIGHT TO BAIA NOW BOARDING" came over the loud speaker

I turn around to say goodbye to my mom when I see her shaking she was so mad at what I had said. I ran to the entrance lugging my ass off.

" Well mom I would love to stay and be a smart ass some more but my plane is boarding see you in a couple months" I said trying not to laugh.

I gave to lady my ticket with a smirk on my face remembering my mother face as she took my ticket and I found my seat. _Finally on the plane_ I sighed thankfully. I was trying to get this stupid over packed bag in the over head compartment and some cocky ass guy comes up behind me and puts his hand on my ass.

" Hey baby you need a little help there, it looks like your sweets may need my services" with a cocky grin plastered to his face.

I heard the double meaning and put on my man eater smile and turned around getting real close to him I heard him suck his breath in.

" If you don't get your hand off my ass you wont get it back you douche bag." I growled at him

He paled apologized and found his seat. I smile and laughed to my self ' that dumbass thought he was going to get some where' I thought.

I sat down in my seat with that stupid ass bag finally put away and the lady came by and told me we would be taking off soon. I put the belt on and closed my eyes and woke up to some lady shaking me.

" Ma'am time to wake up your in Baia."

**The next one will be longer I just want to get this on out...Love it? Hate it? just please review...**


	2. Meeting the cook

**I thought i was gonna get this out by tomorrow but it was all in my head and i had to get it out before i lost it i hope you guys like it…:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the VA uugghh…wishing i did cause i would be with adrian right now..**

_Last chapter:_

_I put the belt on and closed my eyes and woke up to some lady shaking me._

_"Ma'am time to wake up your in Baia."_

I got up and stretched and huffed thinking now I have to get that big bag out of there now. After about 15 mins of puling and once even falling on my ass I got that stupid bag out of there. I walked off the plane I was expecting to see my dad waiting for me.

HA I knew I was wishing for to much so I decided to call him..

"Hey old man did you forget something?" I asked annoyed

"Umm no Rose I haven't would you care to enlighten me on what I have supposedly forgotten." he said

" Old man you are losing your mind Im at the airport waiting for you to pick me up" I said getting annoyed

I hear him sigh on the other line. " No Rosemarie I didn't forget you I had arranged for my cook to be there.."

I cut him off

"YOU FUCKING WHAT!" I screamed into the phone. People walking by looked at me funny I shot them a glare and flipped them off.

"You had hired help come and pick up your only daughter" I huffed

I didn't have to see him to know that he had a smirk on his face."Rosemarie your over exaggerating he's not that bad I think you will change your mind when you see him."

I scoffed " Old man you are out of your mind. Im going to chew your little bus boy up and spit him out like yesterdays trash."

Abe sighed. "Rose please do try and be nice he's the best cook I have had since you scared the last one away."

I start laughing really hard thinking back to that.

**FLASHBACK**

_I was waiting tables and Oliver came up behind me and grabs my ass I turned around and smacked him._

_"Your gong to regret you did that" I barked at him _

_he smirked " we will see"_

_I looked at him with my man eater smile and said "oh we will."_

_Later that day he went to wash his car on his break and that dumbass took his shoes off and left them out in the open just for me.I waited until he was almost finished I went and got his shoes and filled them with hot grease. I ran back to start washing tables again and five seconds later he came in and looked at me and i just all i gotta do is.._

_"AHHHHH" Oliver screamed._

_ha ha dumb bastard I told him._

_He came in limping with a furious look on his face that would scare most people but Im Rose Hathaway in the face of danger." You dumb bitch your gonna pay for that."_

_I walked over to him and gave him one of my famous right hooks broke his jaw and knocked him out. I bent down and said " Is that so" and then spit in his face. And well needless to say I never payed for it or ever seen him again._

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

"Well you know it wasn't my fault he asked for it" I said " hey wait what ever did happen to him?"

Abe laugh " It was taken care of you don't need to worry about it." always the funsucker I thought.

"Well then whatever you go ahead and keep your secrets. So when is this cook Im supposed to love gonna get here?" I said

Abe thought about it for a moment " He should be there already"

I laughed "Okay and that helps me how is he going to be holding a sign with my name on it and the have a fancy car waiting for me by the curb?"

Abe chuckled " Oh rose how i have missed your smart mouth. Go get something to eat and I will call him he will find you."

"Whatever just hurry up I need a shower I will talk to you later old man."

"Goodbye rose see you when you get home." then he hung up.

**2 hours later**

"Ahem… are you Rosemarie Hathaway?" the cook said

"Rose its just Rose." And the i turned around and OH MY GOD he is so fucking hot I could bake cookies on him. And i love me some cookies.

I got up and gave him my man eater smile that just makes men fall into puddles at my knees " yes Rose you can call me Rose."

" NIce to meet you Rose your father told me to come and pick you up Im sorry Im late I got lost." fine by me just stand there and let me look at you I thought

" And your name would be?" I said

He smiled one cocky ass smile. yummy i wonder what it wou… NO STOP IT YOU CANT THINK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT YOU DONT EVER KNOW HIM I screamed at my self. He said something that just made me want to beat the shit out of the next person I saw.

" Your father told me not to tell you because it would piss you off." he said chuckling

"Oh yea and why would he do that?" I said getting annoyed.

" I think he said something about what you did to that last cook." God fuck him I guess I am paying for it oh well.

" Fine lets go Im tired and I need a shower." I stated

He laugh and god it sounded like the angels were singing. " Alright lets get going then."

In the car finally and the cook does something I thought was funnier than shit he turns on and starts listening to 80's music.

he looked over at me with this angry look and said "What?"

"Nothing I just didn't peg you for the kind of person to listen to this shit." I said laughing

"This is not shit this music is most likely better that the shit you listen to!" getting more angry

Ha that did I was grabbing my stomach I was laughing too hard I think I almost peed my pants.

"We will go with that but I think you will change your mind when you hear it." I said knowing no one can resist me when I dance.

he scoffed "Yeah we will see." ha here we go again with that.

I laughed really hard again and barley got out "oh we will yes yes we will."

We didn't talk the rest of the car ride he was pissed that I was laughing at his music choice. We pulled up to the diner about 7:30 and it was busy. Old man is going to put me to work right away Im not looking forward to this.

Love It? Hate it? let me know always R & R


	3. Work and dumb bitches

**Thanks guys for all your reviews..:)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..**

_Last time: _

_We pulled up to the diner and it was busy. Old man Is going to put me to work right away Im not looking forward to this._

"Ahhh Rosemarie just right on time." He smirked

And that stupid hot ass cook just laughed. Well if he thinks its just so damn funny I will give him a taste of Rose Hathaway that he won't like.

I grimaced " Whatever Abe what do you need me to do?"

Abe chuckled "Just wait the tables."

I went to walk in and start working all the while looking at the cooks back with a very evil grin..

"Ahmm." Abe cleared his throat

I stopped in my tracts "Damn it" I muttered under my breath.

"Rose I saw that glint in your eyes."

I turned around and smiled "Whatever do you mean daddy?" I said in my most innocent voice I could manage.

Abe frowned " Rose leave him alone or you will have to deal with me."

I scoffed "Okay old man whatever you say. I wont be to mean but that doesn't mean Im not going to mess with him a little."

"Oh rose what am I going to do with you" he huffed

I started walking back into the diner but thought better I turned my head over my shoulder and yelled back" You don't scare me by the way you should know that by now."

I walked in with a smile on my face but that soon dropped after I got a look in side of the diner it was packed. "Im going to be hear for the rest of my life." I complained out loud. The people sitting in the nearest booth looked at me weird I threw them a dirty look they went back to eating really quick that lighten my mood a little bit. Oh well lets just get this over with.

The night went by fast and very fun for me atlas I cant say the same thing for the cook though. Everytime he would walk away form the grill I would throw out the order that he was cooking or I would hide his utensils he was using at the time.

" What the fuck! I know I left it right here" he said just a little to loudly. A lady with a child gasped and walked out muttering something like" I thought this was a family place."

Oh Abe is going to give it to him for that after he finds out what he said. That was the funniest thing I have seen and heard all night. He sees me laughing and he growls at me..OMG that was IT WAS STOP WITH THIS DUMBSHIT. I scream at my self.

It was about closing time when Adrian Ivashkov walked in and let me tell you something this man is to die for with his emerald green eyes ,messy styled brown hair, tanned fine ass body and I know that for a fact.

I caught him getting dressed after he got out of the shower one day I couldn't stop staring he turned around with a smirk on his face" see something you like there Rosie." I shut my mouth and opened it again and said "you wish Ivashkov don't let that shit go to your head. Its already going twice its size." He just laughed. He isn't as good-looking as the Russian God in the back but he came pretty damn close.

Every girl in Baia wanted him to bad for them he only has had eyes for me. Ha Ha dumb bitches always wasting their time. But anyways he walked in with three other guys, this should be fun I thought.

Adrian walked up to me "well well if it isn't my little Rosie nice enough to grace us with her presence. You look more beautiful since the last time I have seen you." I growled at him and blushed at the same time. See Adrian and I would be a thing but my father being my father said something to him and among other things but ever since then he has been all talk. Oh well his loss most men would die to have me in there arms.

"Don't call me that and thank you. Now would you boys like something to eat?" I said nicely

One of the guys decided to be a smart ass " Yea as long as I get to eat it off you body."

Adrain growls and says with a evil smile" Sebastian she's not the women to say that to she just might poison your food."

I laughed leaned over to see around him " He's right say it again and I will make sure you choke on it." he paled a little and sat down.

I took there order and went to turn it in and I thought oh wait Adrian knows everybody here he will tell me what the cooks name is." Hey Adrian do you know the cooks name Abe wont tell me." I said pouting out my lip.

He laughs "Abe told me not to tell you."

I huffed fine its all good I like playing dirty. I put on my man-eater smile and got real close to him and rubbed my hand down his chest real slow and whispered in his ear." Adrain please I really want to know." I saw him swallow and I laughed on the inside this is going to be too easy I thought. Just to make sure I got what I wanted I bit his ear. I heard him suck in his breath and he stutters out "I..I ..I cant.."I batted my eyelashes "Please for me"

"Fine" he huffed "But you didn't hear it from me his name is Dimitri Beilkov." I smiled he can never say no to me.

"Thanks Adrian." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek he sighed "Oh rose the things you do to me."

I went and took the order back to Dimitri." Here you go Dimitri last order of the night then your free to go home." You should have seen his face when I said his name it was freaking priceless I was bent over grabbing my stomach I was laughing so hard when something stopped me dead in my tracks. I heard a annoying female laughing I turned around and there was some bitch all over Adrain.

Now I know he isn't my man but that doesn't mean I have to watch some bitch get all over him on my turf.

I walk up and gave her a fake smile and asked " Are you lost cause it looks like you are or maybe your just retarded. Which is it?" Adrian look at me wit a look telling me to leave it alone. She looked me up and down and smile "Nope i think its you that is lost." When I looked back at Adrian with a look saying ' this bitch is going to get it if she doesn't take her hands off of you and keep that little dicksucker of hers closed' and this dumb bitch got the nerve to say " Heres some advice he's not into you cant you tell." I laughed grab the bitch by her pretty blond hair and pulled her to the door and before I pushed her out the door I growled at her" I have some better advice for you life isn't a garden you need to stop acting like a hoe." and I threw her out side in the mud.

I walked back in and everybody that was in there was laughing there asses off."What the bitch got what she had coming to her!"

The rest of the night was fun with the boys Dimitri even came out and joked around with us. I went to go and get up and forgot that I had made pie " Hey any you boys want some pie I made it myself." and alex being a dumbs says " I don't know about the pie but you can make my banana cream." I spit out the drink in my mouth all over him and laughed that was a really good one I thought.

" Well since I haven't heard that one before your only going to get this." He looked at me confused and I leaned over the table and dumped my pop over his head. Everybody was laughing except Alex. " Well time to close up boys you all need to get the hell out of her and go home so I can go to sleep." They all laughed at my complaining and all said there goodbyes and left.

I looked around and couldn't find Dimitri any where I wonder where he went so fast I didn't even see him leave I thought. I cleaned up the pop and went up stairs but the door was already open" What the fuck Abe would never leave this open." and can you guess who was laying on the couch my couch at that yup the one and only Dimitri Beilkov reading a book and smirking at me. Oh this is going to be a very long summer.

Love It? Hate It? Just let me Know R&R


	4. Teasing and Sex dreams

**Thanks guys so much for all your reviews. This chapter I had so much fun writing I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it…Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the VA..:(**

"OH HELL TO THE NO." I screamed

"What the fuck do you think your doing on my couch?" I said angrily.

"Abe said I could stay up here until I have the money to get my own place." He said nicely with that stupid smirk still on his face.

"If you don't get that smirk off you face Im going to fuck your face up so bad you wont be able to smile ever again! And we will just see about this"

I stormed out of the room to find my phone Abe is going to get an ass chewing from me.

" Hello Rosemarie what do you need I am kind of busy at this time."

" You old man better not be anywhere near this diner because if you are Im going to hit you so hard your eye balls are going to switch sockets." I growled into the phone.

He laughs " Im going to take a guess and say your threatening me because of Dimitri."

" DING DING DING correct answer." I said sarcastically. " You need to find the Russian help some where else to stay because he isn't staying with me!"

" Rose you going to have to make due he's staying."

"How come I have no say in this?" I asked

" Because its my diner and Im your father and you must to listen to me."

"But daddy what if he takes advantage of me when Im sleeping?" I tried

" Rose I know you too well and its not going to work he's staying and thats final."He said getting annoyed

Then he just hung up and just like that I was stuck with the hired help. I walked back up stairs to tell him the rules of _my_ house I don't care what Abe thinks. I got upstairs and I couldn't find him anywhere then I heard the shower go off I huffed and sat down on the couch and yelled " You better have not used all the hot water or I will put your toothbrush in the toilet."

I heard the door open and footsteps getting closer when I looked up my jaw dropped almost hitting the floor. Because standing there in just a towel was a dripping wet Dimitri.

**( can you say yummy ha ha)**

The things that were running through my mind right at that moment were illegal to say out loud. This is the first time I looked at him I mean really looked at him. Yea it looks like angels carved his face and it went with the rest of him which by my scale was totally bangable. His sun-kissed skin with his very well built body set me off I just want to jump his bones right then and there. When I looked into his eyes I think I fell in love those beautiful brown eyes ones I could fall asleep to staring into every night for the rest of my life. I looked at his mouth and saw that he had a smug look on his face.

"You see something you like." he chuckled

My mouth was going a lot faster than my brain was when I said what I did next. " HELL YEA! lots." When I finally realized what I had just said I gasped got up and left the room. He wants to play dirty well two can play this game and Im way better at it. I started going through all my bags "AH HA" I said happily he's going to wish he never done that. I was so happy I went shopping before I came hear. I pulled out a pink and black cut out teddy.** ( picture on profile)**

I put it on and walked out if he thought I was bad he should see his face right now. I walked over to him and climbed into his lap and pressed myself against him and whispered in his ear " Whats ah matter comrade you see something you like?" using his own words against him. HA sucker

He tried to clear his throat he open his mouth and then closed it again. I laughed and got off of him I turned around and acted like I dropped something and bent over he growled and said with a voice full of lust " If you don't leave right now I wont be able to stop myself"

I laugh and pat his cheek " Well we wouldn't want that now would we." I walked away leaving him with a nice size bulge that even surprised me. I took off my little outfit of grabbed a towel and went to take a shower. I got out so ready for bed I had to be well rested tomorrow night. I was on my way to my room when I heard Dimitri moan. I laughed and made my way over to him to see what he was dreaming about. When I walked up I stopped about two feet from him he was talking in his sleep I leaned a little closer so I could hear. But the next thing I heard come out of his mouth almost made me wake him up I was laughing so hard.

"MMMM Roza right there I like that." The look on his face was priceless I cant even describe it. I couldn't help it I had to do it I leaned down really close to his ear and murmured

" Oh yea baby you want more beg me."

" Roza don't make me beg just suck harder." That did it I fell over onto the floor and I was laughing so hard he shot up real quick and looked at me on the floor confused and then thought about it for a minute and then realization hit his face.

"What did you hear." he growled

I smirked " OH ROZA SUCK HARDER." Grabbing my sides now cause they hurt really bad now. I calmed myself down and got up "Well lover boy Im off to bed sleep good but Im sure you wont have any problem with that." With that I walked into my room to find my phone.

" Hello Rose. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Adrian do you love me?" I said very sweetly

"You know I do. But what do you need?"

"Can you let everyone know that Miss. Nickie will be at the club tomorrow night please."

"Your coming tomorrow?"

"SHH nobody can know Im her yet so keep your big mouth shut got it!"

He laughed " Yes Rosie I will get the word out for you. You know the club is going to be pack with jerks and dumb skanks right?"

" Umm yea thats what Im looking forward to I haven't been in a good fight in a while. Well Im going to bed I will see you tomorrow Adrian."

He laughed "Goodnight my sweet thing."

I laughed and hung up.

**Love it? Hate It? Let me know always R&R**


	5. Clubbing

**I want to dedicate this chapter to debbie she has been waiting for this chapter so i hope you like.. :) thank you all for you reviews they make me so happy…It took me forever to write this chapter i got stuck at some points but i hope you all enjoy. Oh and sorry if anything is spelled wrong i was in a hurry to get this out...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the VA :''''(**

I woke up the really early the next morning in a very good mood because I had a very lovely dream about a certain Russian. I was getting dressed to go on a run before the whole town got up. Adrian texted me this morning said he sent out the info about tonight so that made me even happier. I was looking around for my other nike and I subbed my toe.

"Fuck my life!" I yelled a little to loudly and i slapped my hand over my mouth. I finally found my and opened the door and ran straight into Dimitri and fell right on top of him. We sat there what seemed like hours just staring at each other then I realized that he was holding me and a spark went through my entire body i shivered and jumped up real fast.

"UMMM….Sorry about that and waking you up." I said shyly. Yes guys, get over yourselves even the great Rose Hathaway gets shy some times.

"Its okay i should have knocked a little sooner and you didn't wake me up i was already up I heard you yell so i was just making sure you were alright."

"Oh." Oh is right Rose you have been a total bitch to him I yelled at my self. "well thank you and Im all good im just kinda a ditz sometimes."

he turns around and starts walking away "Hey Im going on a run you can come if you want to." I asked.

He studied me for awhile as if taking me all in before he answered " Yea sure just let me go get changed."

After I waited two minutes and we set out. About five minutes into the run he starts to talk "Um thanks for inviting me to run with you."

" No need I have been a real bitch to you lately its the least I could do. He looked over at me shocked and gave me a full smile I tripped over my own foot looking at how beautiful he looked when he smiled like that. I thought i was going to fall straight on my face when a big pair big strong ,may I add very nice by the way, arms caught me by the waist. Shocked I didn't hit the ground i yelped. I heard him laugh a little and then i was lifted to his body. He was looking down at me with a soft smile "You okay." with a concerned look in his eye.

I smiled and leaned up and kissed his cheek " Thank you Dimitri." I pulled away from him And started running again when i looked next to me i didn't see him so i turned around and he was still standing there with his hand on his cheek and a heart stopping grin on his face.

I laughed " come on comrade snap out it." I grabbed his hand and got him running again. The rest of the run was in a comfortable silence it was nice not having some one hit on me. We got back to the house and i had gotten a text from Abe.

_The diner isn't open today have fun tonight._

I wrote back

_Thank you thank you thank you Old man :)_

I went and started to jump on the couch screaming 'fuck yes' at the top of my lungs. Dimitri came busting in the room saw me acting an idiot and started to laugh. "what are you doing jumping up and down on the couch like that?"

"Abe called off work i have all day to get ready for the club tonight." I said excitedly "You going?"

" No i was thinking about staying in tonight"

"Oh." I said getting sad. Oh wait " Would you go if I asked you to go with me?"

He looked at me and smiled "Yes i would."

"Well then comrade get ready cause your my date to the club tonight."

He grinned and walked away and said something i don't think i was supposed to hear " I would do anything for you my sweet Roza" I smiled and went to take a nap.

When i got up looked at the clock and freaked the club was opening in two hours I ran and jumped into the shower and took a quick one got out and while i was doing my make up(smokey eyes always make me irresistible) I was deciding whether or not curl my hair I decided to. I looked in the mirror "OMG Im so fucking hawt " I said to myself laughing. I cant wait for Dimitri to see me. I did the finishing touch ups on my hair and makeup I opened the bathroom door and peeked out to make sure Dimitri wasnt out the and then ran in my room real fast. I didn't want him to see me until we leave. I went through my closet trying to find the hottest clubbing out fit i had. Flipping through my clothes nothing was popping out at me until I came across this blood red minnie dress with zippers every where. Oh yes i thought this will knock everyone on there asses tonight now to find the right shoes that might be a little too hard i have like a billion shoes. I finally settled for a pair of Alexander McQueen Boots. I spiced it up with some rings and a neckless I went to go look at myself in the mirror on the back of my door and i looked to die for. **(picture on profile)**

I heard a knock on my door "Rose are you ready its time to leave"

I smiled and opened the door his mouth dropped open and i just laughed

" Do you like it?" he nodded his head with his mouth still hanging open.

I walked up to him and shut his mouth " You better watch it files might fly in."

I looked at him next and man i thought he was good-looking before he was freaking stunning now he had on AE jeans and A plaid Black and white shirt also from AE And some Black Honja high tops he looked yummy as hell.** (picture on profile)**

" Well you pass my test you look amazing come on lets go before we are late."

I started to walk away when he grabbed my wrist " Roza you are so beautiful." I blushed " thanks Dimitri." I smiled and pulled him to the car.

Ten minutes later we arrive at the club and it only opened five minutes ago and it was already packed. Dimitri opened my door for my and i got out i walked up and was already getting cat whistled at uugghh this is going to be a very long night i thought. I walked up to the bouncer and he let us pass right through and got a 'what the fuck' from a lot of the girls i just smiled back.

Dimitri left to go get us some drinks and this douche bag walked up

" Hey Babe, whats your sign?"

" Do Not Enter." " Now get lost dumbass." He looked pissed when he walked off. Dimitri came back with our drinks and Adrian walked up his eyes about popped out of his head when he saw me. "Wow Rose just wow i cant even think of words to describe you rite now." I laughed and Dimitri growled and threw him a dirty look that made me laugh even harder.

" Hey rose you about ready for your coming out" he smirked

I laugh knocked back my drink " why not."

I went back stage and changed into my outfit for the dance I was about to do. Im dancing to Katy Perry's Peacock. I had to have this outfit shipped to me from the mall back home i couldn't find anything in the store i liked. I picked out a short strapless black and turquoise dress with blue feather earrings and blue heels **(picture on profile)** I looked good in this outfit just not as good as in my other im going to have to change back into it when im done. I walked out on to a pitch black stage and i hear everybody body talking about finally getting to see Miss Nickie. I laugh they are going to be surprised.

_" And coming to the stage for the first time Miss Nickie dancing to peacock." _I heard the dj say here goes nothing i said to my self. the lights turned on and everyone gasped the looks on there faces was amazing i saw adrian in the back laughing his ass off at there looks the song came on and i started to dance.

After it was all done i got changed again and went to find Dimitri to see if he liked my music now. I laughed alittle. When i saw him i came to a halt some dumb bitch was all over him he looked up at me me with pleading eyes asking for help i walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder and whipped her around " Cant you see he doesn't want to talk to you."

" Look bitch your just mad cause i got to him before you did."

" Are you always this stupid or is today a special occasion?"

"Look you whore just kick rocks and get out of here or i will beat your ass."

I scoffed " I see you've set aside this special time to humiliate your self in public." Then i just jumped on the bitch and started to go to town on her face after about ten seconds Dimitri pulled me off her and the bouncer pulled her out saying that i would regret that ha ha i don't see how though i could snap her like a twig. " Alright you dumb bitch when your ready for me to regret that come and find me." I walked out the back door i really needed a smoke. Im leaning up against the wall when the asshole from the club early came up to me.

I threw him a nasty look " Look you douche bag i told you once tonight im not interested now fuck off."

He laughed " You know my mom once told me not to look at pretty girls because i will turn into a statue! In fact i can feel my self getting hard right now."

" Oh good one but i have heard better now evaporate and leave me alone."

Just then four other guys walk out of nowhere and come running at me i kick the first one in the stomach and gave the second guy my right hook and knocked him out but the third guys pushed me against the wall and i hit my head and i started to see black and the next thing i felt was a hand go around my throat and a hand going up my dress. Omg im done i know i am why didn't i asked Dimitri to come with me im so stupid. Then i don't feel the hand on my throat anymore i fall to the ground trying to get my breathing under control again and i see Dimitri beating the shit out of the guy that was holding my throat the rest were gone. I looked at him again and he wasn't stopping i was freaking out i got up and pulled on his arm " Dimitri you can stop now." He didn't i pulled harder and he looked at me " come on just take me home please i want to get out of here please."

We didn't talk in the car at all I was so nervous to ask him if he was okay " Are you okay comrade?"

" No Im not okay do you know what those guys just tried to do to you he should die a slow and painful death for touching you like that."

" You did make him pay you beat the shit out of that guy please just forget about it i don't want to think about it anymore okay."

" Whatever Roza but im not letting you out of my sight ever agin do you hear me!"

" Yes I got you. thank you Dimitri."

his face softened a little when he looked over at me " no need to thank."

We got home and i went to my room and Dimitri went over the to the couch " No will you sleep with me tonight i don't want to be alone."

he didn't say anything just followed me and got in bed with me. I grabbed his shirt tight and the last thing i heard him say " I wont ever let anything like that ever happen to you ever again_ my_ sweet Roza." Then i fell into a dreamless sleep.

I knew after he said that and the way he makes me feel so safe that we were made for each other.

I woke up the next morning In Dimitri's arms I sighed in contentment and then something brought me right out of that good mood.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK shit someone is at my door i gasped

"Rose?"

**DUH DUH DUH! UhOh whose at the door?**

**Love it Hate it. Let me know R&R**


	6. The Bar And Dumb Bitches

**Hey guys Thanks so so so much for all your wonderful reviews they make me so happy well I hope y'all enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own VA**

I look over at Dimitri and he looks like he's about to shit himself. I giggle "Rose this is no time to be laughing." he said freaking out it made me laugh even more.

I sighed " Oh Dimitri stop flipping out its most likely Adrian."

BANG BANG BANG

" Rosemarie you open this door right now" he screamed

Oh shit shit shit if he cached Dimitri in here he is going to skin him alive if not worse. I cringe at just the thought.

"Rose Im coming in." Abe said

" Fuck Dimitri jump out the fucking window right now!" I whispered furiously

He got up and he's only in his boxers yum what I wouldn't do to touch STOP YOUR DADS RIGHT OUTSIDE THE DOOR GET YOURSELF TOGETHER I screamed at myself.

"Old man I wouldn't do that if I were you I don't have any clothes on."

By this time Dimitri was already dressed and jumping out the window.

"Well cover yourself up Im coming in" He said getting annoyed

He burst through the door and running around the room like a mad man looking for something or some one. He He your to late I thought. He opens my closet and looks in " Umm hi Abe whatcha looking for?" I asked with a smug grin on my face and wiped it off jut as he turned around. " Dimitri I haven't seen him all morning and he's not on the couch so I was just making sure he's not in here defiling my daughter." I laughed " What makes you think I would let him even touch me let alone defile me." I tried playing it off but when i looked at him it looked like he wasn't buying any of my story. "Well I haven't seen him since last night at the club. Now will you for the love of fucking god get the hell out!" getting angry

"You better watch your mouth young lady." he chastised

I rolled my eyes at him "Whatever old man." and i pushed him out my door. I ran to the window looking for Dimitri I didn't see him so I threw on some clothes and ran downstairs. I was walking through the kitchen when i heard Abe talking to some one.

Where were you last night?" Abe barked I looked around the corner and saw Dimitri was terrified in from of Abe. Our eyes met for a second then they were back on Abe. I could see sweat forming on his eyebrows " UMMMM." I saw him trying to think I thought this was very amusing so i decided to stay and watch the rest play out. "I was a lot of places last night." he finally said.

" If i find out that you were in Roses room last night you will be wishing for death by the time Im done with you." I walked around the corner thinks Dimitri had had enough " Well i always say start a day off with some coffee and a couple of death threats but even its too early for that don't you think?"

Abe glared " I know he was with you last night i just cant prove it." he said

I smiled turned around and muttered underneath my breath " And you never will." I guess i said it alittle to loudly " What did you just say?"

" Umm I love you daddy." I said with a innocent look on my face.

He stormed out of the diner probably going to watch some dude get the shit beat out of him or whatever it is that Abe does when he says 'he busy' I thought to myself. I looked over at poor Dimitri "Hey comrade you okay?"

He relaxes his face and beamed a smile at me " Holy shit that was close as fuck." I laughed " You okay?" he asked concerned I knew he was talking about last night. Then one single tear rushed over my cheek he rushed over to me and embraced me. I gripped his shirt shirt and cried. He soothed me telling me everything would be all right. I stopped crying and looked up into his eyes full of concern and caring i stood up on my toes and softly kissed his lips "Thank you Dimitri thank you for everything. He smiled leaned down and kissed me back sparks flew through my body giving me goosebumps all over my body.

" Anything for you Roza." he said so lovingly.

We were just standing therein each other arms he would kiss the top of my head every once in a while then my stupid phone had to go and ruin it by ringing i pulled alway pissed.

" What the hell do you want?" I yelled in to the phone

"God Rose Im sorry I just wanted to see what your doing tonight thats all!"

"Oh sorry Adrian and Im not doing anything what do you have in mind?" I looked at Dimitri and he was scowling at my phone I silently laughed at him.

" Me and the boys are going to the bar tonight you wanna come it will be a fantastic time I promise." He pleaded

I sighed and mouthed asking if Dimitri if he wanted to go he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yup (popping the p) well will be there at what time?"

"About in like two hours and whose we?"

" Alrighty. We is me and Dimitri."

"Oh" he said getting kind of angry

" Is there a problem with him coming?"

" No. I guess well i will see you later bye Rose."

" Buh Bye."

I hung up the phone and looked at Dimitri and smiled " Well i have to go and get ready." I was walking away when he said something that almost made my heart break.

" I cant stay very long Abe wants me to do something tonight."

"What?"

" Im not supposed to say if he wishes to tell you then he will. But go get ready i will be waiting for you."

" Thats bullshit but whatever." I huffed

I went upstairs to jump in the shower while in the shower I was thinking about what would Abe would want Dimitri to do. If it was anything that got in injured in any way shape or form i will have his balls hanging from my ceiling fan. Well whatever it is i will find out sooner then later. I got out of the shower and blow dried my hair and decided not to do anything to it and let it just be the natural waves i put on a little make just so that my eyes would pop a little. I went to my closet I saw a outfit that would be prefect for tonight last night and i didn't even have to look this. I pulled out a cut out black halter top and a pair of studded shorts i went my shoes and found some cute Ruthie Davis's that went with my outfit perfect and of course i blinged it up some jewelry i went and looked in the mirror and it felt like i was missing something then i ran back and pulled out my favorite leather jacket **(Picture on profile)**and went to check myself again yup i was prefect now. I skipped down the stairs and Dimitirs eyes went wide" You look…look…"

I giggled " Thanks comrade common lets go."

We're in the car and i look over at Dimitri and he looks really nervous " Whats up with you?"

"Umm about the kiss." he said getting more nervous who could of thought a god like him could get nervous. We are at the bar now and i said his name he looked over and i placed my hands on his cheeks and pulled him to me and kissed him again " Does that answer you question?" He just nods and it makes me laugh.

When we got into the bar it wasn't that bad a couple of people scattered here and there Adrian came up behind me and scared the shit out of me " If you ever do that again I will beat you to a pulp got me." He just laughed.

The bar started to pick up after a while and Adrian and his dumbs friends are pissing me off. They have been hitting on me all night and then something just made my day that bitch from the club last night came stalking up to me with this smug look on her face " Hey you stupid bitch your going to pay for what you did to me last night." Ha Ha Ha Im not in the mood for this

" Look if i wanted any lip for you tonight i would just go and scrape it off your boyfriends zipper, now get out of here before you make a fool of yourself again." She wouldn't leave she was shocked by what i said the only thing that came out of her stupid ass mouth was " You little whore!"

" Sweetheart if im such a whore then why do they call you a slip n slide?" All the guys around us started to laugh and then she did the dumbest thing she could ever do she poured the drink she had in her hand that i didn't see over my head and turned around and started to walk away but i kicked the back of her knee and she fell. I grabbed her hair and dragged her outside and flipped her over and slugged her in the face once and she was out. I pulled her over to a tree and stretched the shirt the had on and tied her arms around the tree. I pulled the shirt up far enough to see her bra and pulled her skirt down. I walked back into the bar and everybody looked at me i just shrugged and everybody went and ran outside to see what happened. I went to find Dimitri I wanted to go home. I found him about five minutes later and i didn't even have to ask he already knew. When we got home he took me up to my room " I have to leave I don't know how long I will be gone but i will see you in the morning okay."

I looked at him concerned " You be careful okay i don't want to get a crazy call about you okay." he laughed

" I will be fine Roza don't worry" He kissed the top of my head and left.

I sighed and got into the shower to get all the Jack Daniel's off of me well atlas thats what it tastes like. After the shower i went and got into bed and fell asleep. About two in the morning i felt someone climb in next to me and he reeked of vodka " "Rose baby i…its ….ti..time…to..give…" he didn't finished because he passed ha dumb fuck he's going to wake up in a very uncomfortable position tomorrow morning. I got him in my car and drove him back to his house and when i got there all of his friends were passed out " HA this is going to be too easy two birds with one stone." I undressed Adrian completely and handcuffed both of his hands to his head board and i took out some red lipstick and put some on and wrote on him ' i had a great time last night ' and then just to make him freak out even more i put some girls name that used to stalk him all the time. As i was walking out i went and looked for the guys shoes and superglued them all to the floor.( I have done this its so funny when they fall flat on there faces trying to walk! :P) " Well my job is done here time to go and get some sleep." I drove back to the house satisfied with myself and went to bed.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know always love to hear what you guys have to say so too that R&R..:)**


	7. HEY GUYS SORRY :

HEy Guys so sorry about the next chapter been having writers block uugghh… But i will try and have the next chapter up by tonight or tomorrow afternoon..BUt in the mean time i wrote a different story check it out and let me know thanks guys again and so so so sorry for the delay..

AdriansGrl


	8. Russian With a side of Interruptions

**Hey guys Im sooo sooo sorry about the late updated I had writers block for a little while but this chapter will be worth it I promise :) Well I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.. Longest chapter every :) Super excited**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own The VA :( Oh well maybe in the next lifetime..:)**

I woke up the next mooring with a warm strong arm around my waist. I smiled lifted his arm and turned around to face him. That ass was already awake looking me with his beautiful smile.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." he studied me for a second " I came home early last night just to check on you and you weren't here. Where'd you go?"

" Oh Im sorry love Adrian's drunken ass came over and hopped into bed with me last night." I wanted to his reaction and boy did I get one.

" HE DID WHAT." He said with a murderous face

" Calm down comrade he passed out." I said laughing thinking about last night

" Oh god rose what did you do?" He asked getting amused

" I just took him to his house and kinda on accident hand cuffed him to his bed." trying to play sweet and innocent. He started to laugh

" OH but wait thats not the best part all of his friends were there too so I super glued their shoes to the floor." I smiled madly very proud of my self

He laughed that beautiful laugh of his " Well thats going to be a great call to get."

"Oh don't I know it." still smiling. Then something hit me Dimitri was in my bed.

" Wheres Abe shouldn't he be looking for you right about now?" I said sarcastically

" He wont be home until reel late tonight." He said raising his eyebrows up and down making me laugh.

"Oh really I wonder what we could do in that time?" I said while pushing myself against him and thats when I realized that we barley had any clothes on.

He saw my face and he smirked " Well well Roza tonight is going to be fun." I looked at him confused he kissed me got up and got dressed

" What are you talking about?" I asked

" Oh you will see." and he walked out just like that. Argh what a tease.

What the fuck was all i could think what was he talking about? Oh well I guess I will find out tonight. With the look on his face I was friggin excited about tonight. I got up and got dressed putting Dimitri's shirt on I buried my face into it. I breathed in deep and sighed. I was walking down the stairs when I smelled beacon. I walked into the kitchen and Dimitri had cooked us breakfast.

" What is this for?" I asked bewildered

" What your not hungry?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

Just then my stomach growled Dimitri looked at my stomach " Well I guess i just got my answer." he chuckled

He laid do in front of me a big add plate of eggs, beacon, biscuits and gravy and some orange juice. I looked down disappointed " Wheres the donuts?" He laughed and walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a box. I yelled excitedly and ran over and jumped into his arms showering him with kisses. He laughed and set me on the stool then kissed my forehead " Eat up Roza." I did just that I ate my plate and a half and half the box of the donuts. Dimitri stared at me in amazement

"What?"

He smiled on of those smiles that just lit up the room and just shrugged.

" I was hungry" I said defending myself. He laughed and cleared away all the plates and started the dishes. I ran up stairs and got my radio and went to help him. When i came back stomping down he looked at me like I was a idiot. " What are you doing?"

"What you don't want help?"

" Well if you what to then you may." I rolled my eyes at him and plugged my radio in. I turned around " Oh and your washing."

He laughed " Yes of course MIss. Nickie." he said with a smirk on his face. He knew I Didn't like being called that unless I was in the club.

I growled at him " Don't call unless Im at the club." He just grinned

I turned on my radio and my favorite song ' Up Out My Face By Mariah Carey' I got excited and started to dance. I wasn't paying attention and i went to grab another plate to dry and there wasn't any. There is no way we are done yet we just started and when i looked over at Dimitri I saw the hold up. He had his hands in the water and his mouth was wide open. I laughed " Hey comrade you okay?" He still just stood the frozen so i picked up one of the pans i had already dried off filled it with water and poured it on him. He sucked in his breath when the water hit him and he picked something up in the water turns and looks at me with a wolfish grin. Thats when I saw what he had in his hand. It was a glass full of water. I started to back away " You wont do that if you know whats good for you." He took two big steps then i was drenched in water. I gasped and ran over and grabbed the sprayer " Your going to pay for that!" I said laughing. I started to spray him and he growled. I stopped for a second and started to tapping the nozzle against my chin looking him up and down " You know thats a real good look for you ." Out of nowhere he started to run at me but slipped and fell I screamed and booked my ass off towards the stairs " Roza Im going to get you for that!" I heard him yell up at me from downstairs . I stopped in the middle of my room. Now where would be the last place he would look I asked myself " Ah Ha the shower." But i was sadly mistaken. I saw a shadow in the curtain and i put my hand to my mouth so he wouldn't hear me breathing. Then it all happened to fast for me to react he ripped open the curtain and turn the water on I scream and pull him in with me blocking the water from raining down on me. In that process i felt my foot slip and almost fell but Dimitri caught me and carried me out of the shower.

"Were even okay." I said grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my head. I felt his hot breath on my neck and it was breathtaking. I smiled and turned around and came face to face with a dripping wet Dimitri once again. " No. Not quite." then he crashes his lips to mine and sparks fly through my body. I go limp in his arms he picks me up with out breaking the kiss I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to my room. He laid me down on the bed and stood back studying me intensely . He started tapping his finger to his chin " Hmmm you know this is a good look for you." he said mocking me. I stood up on the bed walked to him and reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up and over his head. I rubbed my hands down his chiseled chest leaving butterfly kisses on the way down. I heard him moan. I looked up at him and smirked. He opened his eyes and looked at me " Whats so funny?" I smirked again " Oh nothing" I said sweetly. He leaned in pushing his lips to mine once again only stopping to lift my shirt over my head. He lay me back on the the bed bringing his mouth to my belly button and dragging his tongue making my back arch and making me moan at that act. Then the worst fucking thing happened my stupid ass phone started to ring. It fucking knows I said to myself.

" AHHHH!" I screamed

" Just leave it." He breathed into my neck I moaned " What If its Abe if I don't pick up he will know something is up."

He stopped as soon as I said Abe " Maybe you should pick it up then." I laughed and pushed him off of my to go and get my phone.

" Heellooo." I sung into the phone.

" Rose I know it was you." Adrian growled into the phone

I laughed " My dear Adrian whatever are you talking about?" I said innocently

" Rose I was handcuff to my bed forever waiting for those morons to wake up!" He said annoyed " And when they did get up no one would come and take them off because I was stark naked!" He screamed into the phone

I laughed so hard I think I cracked a rib. " Well Adrian I don't see how any of this is my fault. Wait then how did you get out?" I said bent over laughing my ass off.

" Its all your fault what did I do? And I had to pay Sebastian 200 dollars just to get him to unlock one."

" Well lets see when you come into my room at 2 am trying to sleep with me I had to get you back someway."

He huffed" Im sorry. But anyways I forgive you after what I saw this morning." He said sounding very amused.

" And what is it that you saw?" I asked knowing to well what he saw

" Sebastian and Alex put there shoes on this mooring and tried to walk away and fell flat on there faces. You should have seen there faces they were pissed they even said your name at the same time. I almost pissed myself."

" I bet they shouldn't have hit on me." I stated

" Well Rose I have to go and see if I can get.."

The next thing I heard was Adrian hitting the floor. I bust out laughing he should have known if I did there shoes then I would have done his as well.

" ROSE!" he yelled into the phone very pissed

I laughed even harder " Bye Adrian " and hung up the phone before he could say anything else.

I turned to Dimitri doing that cool one eyebrow trick he does. Man I wish i could do that I thought. " I superglued Adrian's shoes to the ground and tried to walk and failed epically by falling on his face."

He started rolling grabbing his sides it made me laugh even harder. Oh can this day just get any freaking better. I finally got my laughing under control enough for me to talk. I looked at Dimitri and he looked like he was getting ready to pounce on me at any given moment so I decided to to first. He didn't see it coming the look on his shocked face was hoolarious.

" I.. would..love..to..stay..and..finish..what..we..started..but..I..have..to..go..to..the..club." I said between kisses. He got a hurtful look on his face " Do you have to go now?"

" Yes I was Supposed to be there a half hour ago."

" Why?"

" Because I have to make a new routine for tomorrow night."

" "Can I come?"

" What is this 20 questions? And no you have to wait like everyone else."

He pouted so i bit his lip he moans " You can wait for me to get back." I said

" Well I suppose I have no choice."

" Nope so I will see you later. I will be back tonight."

"Goodbye my sweet Roza."

I smiled at him and waved goodbye then left. When i got to the club all my girls were there already. I felt a little bad oh well my club they will have to deal.

"Okay guys I have went through a lot of songs and nothing popped out at me like this song did." I pressed play and blow by kasha came blearing out of the speakers. They all liked it so we got down to work. About five hours later of intense dancing I was on my home very excited for whatever Dimitri had planned for tonight. When I pulled into the diner it was pitch black confused I get out of my car and head up to the building and stop in mid track if he thinks he going to scare me he's got another thing coming. So i walked around back and went through the kitchen door when I walked in my mouth hit the floor. Everywhere I looked there were candles and roses strung about the place. There was dinner sitting on the table. After about five minutes I was able to get myself together and go look for Dimitri. I was walking up the stairs and i heard someone singing i was curious so i continued ascending upward. And for the second time tonight my mouth dropped open because there sat Dimitri playing the guitar singing just the way you are by Bruno Mars I gasped then slapped a hand over my mouth cause I didn't want it to stop. Wait when did he ever start playing the guitar i would have noticed that laying around the room. I walked into the room when my stupid floor betrayed me by speaking. He stopped I blushed when he turned around.

" Sorry I couldn't help it."

" Its fine I knew you were the the whole time you gasped pretty loudly" he said with a smug look on his face.

" Hey whats up with the down stairs its stunning?" Now it was his turn to blush he looked so damn sexy when he blushed.

" Well..I…Umm.. told you I had a surprise for you tonight."

" Really? Thank you Dimitri. Well Im going to go and change real quick." I started to walk away and he said something that made real happy " Oh by the way a package came for you with VS and a little pink dong on it." I squealed and jumped up and down he just looked at me confused.

"Do you know what VS stands for?"

" No" Hes plainly

" You wanna find out?" I said with a evil grin. To bad for him he didn't see it.

" Yea sure why not?"

" Ha ha alright so what do you want your gave stone to say?" I yelled from my room. I laughed and went to change in to my new bar and pantie set black and white lace yummy (**picture on profile). **I came back out and put my back against the door fame and i shook my hips while sliding down it. His eyes about popped out of his headHe started to rub his hands up and down his legs as I walked over to him. I startled his legs and pushed myself against him kissing his jaw making sure i never touched his lips. I move my way to his neck up to his ear and whispered " So do you like?" he nodded his head dumbly I giggled and worked my way back down his neck nibbling my way back to his chin. I felt a growl move through his body into mine. Oh my god I have to get off of him before i myself get horny. I pulled myself up and smacked his chest " Well lets go eat im starving." I got up and walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of his shirts and threw it on and bound down stairs,

" ARGH! Roza why?" He yelled from up stairs I giggled.

" Well you to see what was in the box and me being nice i showed you." I yelled back. He came down a few minutes later. He wouldn't even look at me I was starting to get nervous thinking i did something wrong.

" Umm .. did i do something?"

" No Roza… Never you just look way to damn good in my tee shirt. It pains me in many ways to look at you."

"Oh then I will just take it off." and before he could protest it was up and over my head. I went back to eating like nothing was wrong. He dropped his fork walked over to me and pulled my fro out of my hand and threw me over his shoulder.

" Wait.. What i haven't finished eating yet." I said giggling

" I don't care you brought this on yourself."

By this time we were up in my room and he threw me on my bed.

" Oh and oh so?" I said smiling to myself

" Teasing me with this" He said waving his hand at my body. He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. He slide is way up my body kissing every inch on me. Oh my god I though I was going to die with each kiss. And I knew I wanted all of him right here and right now.I sat up digging my fingernails into his skin and brought him to me. I heard him growl in satisfaction. I rolled him over so that I was now on top and crashed my lips to his greedily. He reached down grabbing my thigh bring me closer to him. This act made me moan in his mouth and he just smiled. He ran his hand up my back and unhitched my bra and threw it across the room. He grabbed my breast making me moan his name wanting him for to do more. I made my way down his chest dragging my tongue over every once of him. I put the top of his pants in-between my teeth and pulled them down just as they hit the floor my door banged open.

" ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!"

Dimitri jumped off the bed sending me on the floor with a 'umph'. I poke my head over the top of my bed.

" Mom?" Oh my god just strike me at will please Im begging you…

**Well doesn't that suck Sorry guys I couldn't help It I had to bring her back into the mix and what a better way to do it when rose and Dimitri about to do the dirty.. MUAHHAHAHA. Im so mean**

**But anywise Love It? Hate It? Just please always remember to R&R… Go on press the button its calling your name you know you wanna..:)**


	9. Trouble?

**Hey guys so sorry for the late update . For all of those who reviewed thank you so much you guys make my day I always have a big stupid grin on my face when I read them. My mom always makes fun of me. Well heres the nest chapter I hope y'all enjoy the chapter..:)**

"YES! What were you getting ready to do young lady?" She said with her face two shades redder

I couldn't help it I laughed . She looked at me murderous " What could possibly be funny. Now put you clothes on and stop acting like a tramp." She scolded

NOw that whipped the smile tight off my face. I growled at her " Well it takes one to know one now doesn't."

She stomped her foot " Im calling your father" She said before she walked downstairs .

I turned toward a pale white Dimitri and slowly put my hand to his face. " Hey Dimitri look at me your going to be okay."

The only thing moved were his eyes " No.. No Im not you never heard the full conversation that Abe and I had that morning."

" What about?" I finally got him to look at me and his eyes look haunted. I felt so horrible for him.

" About the things he would do to me if he ever caught us in bed together." He said nervous

I didn't mean to but I laughed again. He frowned at me

" Rose can we please take this seriously were talking about life and death here."

I laughed at the look on his face. Uh oh I guess Im in a laughing mood today. _That should piss off that bitch downstairs_.

"Dimitri Im not going to let anything happen to you I promise. As for my father he didn't catch us my mom did so he might yell at you but he wont kill you or what ever type of suffering he told you he'd put you through." I said smiling up at him. He relaxed a little and leaned down and kissed my lips passionately " Thank you" He said

" Aww how sweet. You know rose you can do way better than the foreign labor he has hired to do his dirty work." She said mockingly

That did it all I saw red. Its one thing to call me a tramp , Whatever I have been called worse, but you start calling my man foreign labor someones going to die. " YOU DUMB BITCH!" was all I yelled as I started to run towards her to choke the life right out of her little body. I took maybe two steps and was stopped by two big arms around my waist.

" Roza you need to calm down she's not worth it. Just leave it alone." He knew saying my saying my nickname would get me to calm down. It did a little until I saw my mother had a stupid smug on her face. Dimitri had loosen his grip around my waist when i stopped trying to jump out of his arms. He was shocked when I busted out of them again I went running at her and I was confined yet again. He pulled me to his chest and tried to turn me around but i didn't budge I didn't want to take my eyes off of her. " Roza please." He pleaded " Leave it alone for me." He said desperately. " Your lucky he's here otherwise I would cut your tongue right out of that mouth of yours." I growled letting venom drop of every single word.

Thats when Abe walked in he looked at the bitch then the two of us " What did I miss?" He asked looking between our faces waiting for an answer.

" That dumb bitch.." I was cut off by Abe

" Rose Watch your mouth." He warned

I stared at him for a second and contained " Whatever. She called Dimitri foreign labor." pointing at her she just smiled and it made me tense back up Dimitri shush me and held me closer to him.

" Dimitri you can let go of my daughter now." he said plainly

" Sir, I don't think that would be a great idea she just threaten to cut her tongue out."

" Dimitri remove your arms from my daughters waist this instant !" He commanded

By this time I had calmed down Dimitri noticed and loosened his grip just a little but not enough to get away. I looked up at Dimitri he had a determined look on his face I stared at him in amazement. Nobody says no to my father and lives.

" Sir with all do respect Not until she leaves." he said firmly

Abe threw him a vicious " Fine put rose to bed then you go to the couch I will be checking on you every hour just to make sure you aren't in her room."

" Umm Im right her and rose can put her self to bed." I said. Nobody even notice they were having a stare down so I decided to test this

" Hey so Im going to go streaking anyone wanna come?" Nothing I got nothing I huffed. _Well this is pointless_

Dimitri finally spoke " Yes Sir I will."

Abe lead a very disappointed Janine downstairs. I jumped up into Dimitri's arms and showered his face with kisses he started to chuckle.

"Whats this for?"

" Because nobody has ever said no to my father and lived to see the next sunrise. Man do I love you." It came out before I could stop it . My cheeks turned a strawberry red and I dropped my head. I felt his hand come up and place it underneath my chin and lifted my head upwards. I looked into his eyes and all I could see was love in them.

" I love you too my Roza."

When he said those words I knew that I was going to do everything humanly possible to stay by his side for the rest of my life. I leaned up and kissed his lips sweetly.

"Goodnight Dimitri better get some sleep were going downstairs to hell tomorrow." He chuckled

" Goodnight Roza sweet dreams." He made his way to the door slowly as if waiting for me. _DO IT ROSE JUST DO IT _ I yelled at myself.

" WAIT." I said out of breath like i had just ran six miles

He turned around with a sweet smile on his face " Yes Roza."

I ran to him and jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist and kissed him. I ran my tongue along the bottom of his lip asking for permission which he granted happily. Our tongues fought for dominance over each others. I have never felt so amazing ,so special , so wanted kissing a man in my entire life. To soon for my liking I broke to contact not wanting to get him into trouble. " I love you" I breathed into his lips. He grinned

"As I love you. Goodnight Rose I will see you in the morning." I hopped down. " Goodnight Dimitri" He kissed my forehead before leaving. I watched him Walk over to the couch and lay down I closed my door and sighed. I walked to my bed and climbed into and fell into a restless sleep knowing I would have to face The devil in human form , my father, in the morning.

**The next morning**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

" Shut up you cant make me get up." I squeaked out.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

" Oh shut the hell up!" I leaned over and yanked the cord from the wall and threw it across the room smashing into pieces on impact with the wall. _ahh silence finally _ or so I thought

KNOCK KNOCK KNCOK

" OH GOD!" I exclaimed " Leave me the hell alone." I heard the door open I didn't even have to pull the covers off to know who it was. One whiff of his aftershave sent butterflies into my stomach.

" Rose you have to get up. Abe is waiting downstairs." I heard him chuckle " Is that your clock?"

" Yes it is." Then I sat up a little and looked at it and i giggled " Or whats left of it." i said then threw the covers back over my head again. " You cant make me get up no force on this earth can make me get out of bed." I reached around and grabbed the sides of my bed just to make my point. I heard him sigh then that sexy ass Russian started to tickle me.

" Dimitri.. Stop.. Fine..Fine.. Im..Getting..Up." I said between breaths.

" Good. If your not out of the room in five minutes I will not hesitate to come back and make you pee yourself." He said chuckling

I glared at him " Your lucky I love you otherwise you would be dead right now everybody knows not to wake up Rose Hathaway."

"Well I guess I am lucky then." He left leaving me alone. I thought about taking my chances and going back to sleep But i really didn't ant to pee in my bed so I got up reliantly and got dressed.

As I was walking downstairs I was looking for my mother but i only saw Abe standing there " Where is she?" I said with venom dipping off the last part.

" I sent her back home. i told her that I would deal with it." He said plainly. I was shocked. I saw him looking at my face and there was a small smile playing at his lips.

" Thank you so much Abe you have no idea…"

He cut me off.

" Now wait that doesn't mean your out of the woods your still in very deep shit Rose."

I sighed " I know and Im really really sorry."

" I understand that but I gave the two of you a bunch of freedom and you broke my trust. Why did you do it?

Man I felt like total shit standing in front of him "Because it just happened and I love him." Now it was Abe's turn to be shocked.

"Are you sure this isn't just a fling?" He asked curiously

" What no when have I ever said I loved a man?"

Abe was looking at me intently " Well never I guess but you really love him?"

"Yes with all my heart."

He studied me for awhile and sighed " Rose I should be a lot harder on you about this just please don't let it happen again please. I will be watching you two for the next week very close so don't try anything." I grinned like a fat kid that just found the candy store " But If it happens again he will fired and kicked out and you will be sent back home."

"Thank you old man." I smiled at him and he chuckled

"If something like that is going to happen take it somewhere else because I don't want to know about my daughters sex life."

I laughed walked up to him and hugged him " You know even though I don't say it I do love you."

"And I you kiz." He cleared his throat " Well jus tell your mom I beat you or something and get reedy for work you have an hour."

"Theres the old man I know." I laughed and started to walk away " Oh and Rose one more thing as for my punishment you cant talk to Dimitri all day." he said with a smirk on his face.

"What? You cant be serious!"

" Deadly." He chuckled

" FIne. You have my word." _NOT bahhahah _but he will be expecting it oh well I will find someway around it.

Walking back to go get ready for work I walked through the Kitchen I saw Dimitri out of corner of my eye starting up the grill. I looked over and he'd had this shit eating grin on his face.

" What are you smiling so wildly about?" He jumped about a foot off the ground.

" Oh umm nothing." He said nervously

" Mhmmm we will go with that." I said skeptically " Im guessing you heard Abe and me." Not asking because I already knew he had heard but he answered anyways.

" Yea Im sorry but I couldn't help It." I smiled at him and started up stairs

" Roza that was the sweetest thing I have heard I didn't think you were going to tell him."

I flashed my man eater smile " Well I did." I walked up stairs to get ready for the day

****Hour and a half later*****

BANG BANG BANG

" Rose I told you A hour your late for work." Abe bellowed through the door.

I laughed " Do you think looking this good comes naturally?" I thought about it for a second " Well it does but thats not the point plus when have I ever been on time for anything."

I heard him sigh so I opened the door

" Thats no the point when I give you an hour you have an hour."

I frowned " Yea okay it wont happen again."

"Good now get downstairs people are already waiting."

"Okie dokie." With that I bound down stairs but before I could make it Abe called down to me.

"Rose."

"Yes father." I said sweetly. By this time he was standing in front of me with a smug look on his face.

"Remember no talking to Dimitri today."

" What you were serious?" I said with disbelief

" As a heart attack." He said plainly " I will be watching you two all day just incase you decide to slip up." He looked behind me at someone. I turned around and there stood Dimitri in all his glory. _When the hell did he get in here?_

" Okay fine what am I supposed to do about work?" Thinking I had won. Nope I sure didn't.

"You had him the order and walk away. I don't want to hear a peep between the two of you. You got me."

"Yea I got ya." I said in a whatever tone

"Yes sir." Dimitri said in a playful tone.

Well the morning went by extra sow not being able to talk to Dimitri I thought I was going to die. Well at least I still got to look at my sexy Russian god. i was so thankful when Adrian walked in at lunch time but when I did a double look he had a big nasty bruise on his forehead. I tried to hide my amusement by coughing but I don't think I hid it very well because he came storming up to me with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"ROSE!" he yelled making everybody turn and look at us. I through the whole room a glare and they went back to eating. I turned towards Adrian and smiled.

" Well Ivashkov I never thought I would see the day you had a hickey on your forehead. That must be one freaky chick." Turning back to the table I was cleaning off " Oh and how are you doing." I said snickering

"I think you know how Im doing just look at me." I did as I was told and when I looked at his head I lost it _I bet if he closed his eyes he would look like cyclopes_. He was furious.

" What are you.."

I threw my hand up

"Hey can you doing something for me please." I batted my eyelashes at him

he huffed " Yes what do you want?"

" Can you close yours eyes for me?"

He looked at me curiously but did as he was told.

" HA I was right you do look like cyclopes when you close your eyes." I exclaimed

He through me a murderous look " What are you going to do about this?" he said pointing at his head

I looked up again trying not to laugh " You know I think I have some cover up just your shade do you want me to go get it?" The look on his face made me start to laugh again. As I was gasping for air Abe came and yelled at both of us. Adrian stormed out of the diner yelling Im going to regret doing that to his gorgeous face his words not mine

I walked to the door seeing his retreating figure " Yea yea cyclopes I will see you later." I yelled at him. He turned around and gave me the finger just made me laugh even harder. _Man I love myself a little to much sometimes_

Just then out of nowhere Abe rushes up to me.

"You see that table in the back?" He asked in a rushed tone.

" Umm yea what about it?" I asked curiously

" Those are good friends of mine please be nice." He gave me a pointed look. "And take very good care of them please for me." he asked pleadingly

" Well since its for you." I said sarcastically

" Rose." He said in a waring tone.

" Calm down Old man I have got this under control."

Walking closer I saw it was a big family. I put on my best smile and took out my notepad and walked to the table,

" Hi my names Rose and I will be your server this afternoon."

**Love It? Hate It? Just let me know R&R always...**

**Who Is this big family rose is about to serve. Oh and I need a good prank Adrian can pull on Rose. One that hasn't been done before. Leave your request and I will put the best one up in maybe the nest chapter or the one after it…**

**Love ya **

**AdriansGrl**


	10. hey guys

**Hey guys I posted a new story its called ' Im the number1' I haven't seen anything like this story done before y'all should check it out.**

**Rose is sent to Baia to protect The Belikov family from the Strigio because she is working on a cure for them. when she meet Dimitri her whole word goes upside down. **

**Take a look and tell me whether I should continue or not…**

**Oh and next chapter will be up by the end of the weekend.. Im still looking for more ideas on what Adrian should do to get rose back so if you guys could send me somethings it would be frigid great…**

**thanks again guys**

**AdriansGrl**


	11. The family

**Im so sorry for the delay guys I was going crazy on my other story and got sometime and thought I would update this story this this chapter Kinda sucks to me Im sorry I just couldn't get into this chapter. But the next one will go back to its nomad funniness I promise..:) This chapter i a lot shorter then the rest and Im sorry for that too. But enjoy..**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the VA.. :(**

I look up from my note pad to all the woman smiling widely at me. I smiled back very confused.

"What are you ladies having this afternoon?" I asked

They looked at the menus for a couple of seconds then ordered.

"Okay your order will be very soon." I smiled at them and start to walk away when the mother speaks up "Do you know a Dimitri?"

"Umm yea I do. He's working the grill right now. Would you like me to go get him for you?" I asked still very confused.

"I would like that if he's not to busy."

"Yea sure I will be right back." I start to walk away "Oh whats your name?" I could have been a little nicer than that but what does Abe except out of me the perfect angel. That would be the understatement of the year.

"My name is Olena Belikova." I smiled and started my way back to the kitchen. Man her name sounds a lot like Dimitri's last name. I walked into the kitchen to see Dimitri flipping hamburgers and whistling some weird song. I laughed a litlle.

"Hey Comrade." I smiled

"He whirled around looking in every direction before speaking to me. "What are you doing?" he whispered

I laughed "You act like someone is going to kill you."

His lips went into a tight line " That just might happen. Abe said we cant talk what are you doing?"

"Calm down I don't see him anywhere." I started to look around paranoid "But he always has eyes every where." I whispered back hopping to get a rise out of Dimitri.

He started looking around wildly making me laugh even harder. "Do you really think thats true." He asked getting nervous.

"No not shut up." He growled at me " There is a Olena Belikova out there asking for you."

His face lit up and he walked to the door, The next thing I hear is a high pitch squeal.

"DIMKA!" Who the fuck is Dimka? I got my answer seconds later. The youngest girl that was at the table was now wrapped around Dimitri's neck. I was going to beat her ass until I really looked at her. They had the same hair color and kinda looked alike. She let go of his neck and dropped down and ran over to me and she slammed into me with a hug "You must be _his _Roza." I looked at Dimitri with a smirk "He talks about you all the time when he calls." She said excitedly.

I saw his cheeks go as red a cherry and he dropped his head.

"_His _Roza huh? Oh this is going to be fun." I said with a evil grin and walked out of the kitchen to the table.

"Well hello again so now that I know who you guys are we need to talk I want the juicy details about him." They laughed at the seriousness of my face.

Olena yells over my shoulder "Dimka she's just as pretty as you said she was."

Dimitri busts out of the kitchen door "Mama stop pleas." He asked pleadingly

"Oh calm down _Dimka_." I said in a teasing tone. "Wait get back to work you got burgers to flip." I said laughing. He growled and walked back into the kitchen. I turned back to the family.

"Well we have known who you were for a while." She said smiling i laughed. " Im Olena but you already know that. These are my daughters Viktoria, Karonlina her son Paul and Sonya." she said

"Hiya everyone." I said waving my hand.

We sat there talking I had to get up everyone in a while to serve someone so Abe wouldn't yell at me. We talked for hours I felt so at him talking to Dimitri's family I wish I had a mother like Olena. Sonya and Karonlina told me about this time they dressed Dimitri up in girl clothes and made him stay that way the entire day. I'm going to have to tease him about that tonight.

"Last call everybody you have five minutes." Abe spoke loudly.

I sighed " Well I have to go I have to get ready for the club tonight it was so nice meeting you guys." I smiled at everyone.

"It was nice you to Rose and we will have to talk later." they all said in unison. I nodded my head and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Dimitri are you coming with me tonight?" I asked

Silence

"Are you mad at me?"

Silence

Fine he doesn't wanna talk I'm not going to push him. Well maybe a little.

"Whatever be an ass then." I over dramatically exited the room. That will get him to talk to me.

"Wait Roza Im sorry." Haha sucker.

Now its my turn to play the silent game.

"Please talk to me." He turns me around and starts kissing up my neck. Damn him and his lips to hell.

"Will you talk to me now?"

"Nope" I said out of breath. He started up my jaw line making his way to my lips.

"How about now?" he said smiling

I sighed "Yes Dimitri I will and Im sorry but all I was doing was talking to your family." I said

"Hey you don't have to apologize i over reacted. Now go get in the shower because I still have to get in if Im going with you."

"Okay but I don't want to pick out my clothes will you do it for me?" I said as I pouted my lip out he cant say no to me when I do it.

" Okay but do the same for me." He grinned

I laughed "Alright love." I leaned up and kissed him and ran up the stairs to take a quick shower. The club opened in a half hour and I was on in a hour. I took the fastest shower I have ever taken in my life, I let my hair gray to its natural wave and put a little make up on. I ran into my bedroom to find an amazing outfit on the bed. I didn't know he had it in him but i guess living with three sisters he had to pick something up. He picked out a black dress that stops at mid thigh and comes up and wraps around my neck. He also picked black shoes to go with it but I changed my mind at the last second and put on some blood red pumps. He didn't pick out and jewelry so I went through my box and glamed it up." **(Picture on profile)**

I walked out of my room to hear the shower turning on. Shit this man is wicked fast in the shower I need to be quick. I walked over to his dresser and stepped on something. I reached under the dresser and pulled out a seatbelt belt It was black and blue so I decided to go with that color theme and started to go through his clothes. After much problems trying to find the right shirt I laid down jeans and a T-shirt from AE I know he would look very tasty in. This man had hardly any shoes I mean come on how cant you have tons of shoes its not possible. But I almost peed my self when I found a pair that would go with his outfit amazingly. Looking down at the outfit it just didn't look right. He had a bunco of shit on top of his dresser so I went through it and found a watch and a wallet with a chain that would make his outfit pop.**(picture on profile)** I felt strong arms go around my waist and I squeaked.

"Fuck I didn't even hear you." I said holding my chest making sure my heart was still in its place and not in the bottom of my stomach. "Get dressed were going to be late." I said in a rushed tone.

He chuckled " Don't worry Roza we will have enough time."

I was pacing back and forth for five minutes when he came out of the bathroom. I stopped and almost tripped over my own foot he looked godly but something was missing.

"Whats wrong you don't like it?"

"Something is missing hold on." I laughed at my self ran back into my room grabbed a pair of shades and a dress. I came back out and showed him the dress.

"This would look much better on you." I said snickering.

"You cant be serious?" He said with a horrified look on his face.

" Well your sisters told me you like to wear dresses." I said ruing not to smile.

"Whatever." He said and pushed past me. I dashed to the stairs before he could get there and put my hands on his chest. "Please stop I was just kidding." I leaned up and kissed his lips but he didn't kiss back. I grabbed his chin bringing his face down to my level.

"Please..Forgive..Me.." I said between kisses.

He sighed "Why is it so hard to stay mad at you?"

I kissed him again " Because you love me" I stated

I felt him smile against my lips "That I do."

"Here." I handed him the shades I grabbed out of my room earlier.

"What are these for?" He asked curious.

"Its what was missing earlier." he smiled and put them on. "Now come on before were late."

We arrived at the club five minutes later and some lady rushes out saying I had tow minutes to get ready. I smiled at dimity sadly and kissed his lips before I let her pull me off to the dressing room. She rushes me back and starts to dress me then did my make up. It all went to hell when I looked in the mirror im wearing a pink ripped tank top with shirt shirt and leggings and a black jacket with some pink and gray combat boots. **(picture on profile.)**

"Oh hell no this isn't going down. I don't wear pink." I said enraged. Now if it was any other color I would have said I looked fine as fuck.

"Well to bad." She said as she pushed my out on stage. The lights came on and i wanted to die Im going to kill that lady when I find her. The dance to the song was a lot of fun and I didn't mind the outfit so much anymore but i wish it was a different color but I cant do anything about it anymore. After the song was over I went to find Dimitri and you would never guess who was standing next to him.

**So Love It? Hate It? Just let me know. Like Always R&R I always love to hear what you have to say.**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl**


	12. Skanks and Tricks

**Hey guys so heres the next chapter. **

**I would like to thank kelly vamp for the Idea..Thank you so much I had fun with it..:) **

**And thanks to all my reviewers y'all make me so happy. Well heres the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the VA.**

It was the biggest skank of them all. Tasha Ozera. See the first time I visited we became really good friends that is until she knew I liked Adrian. Tasha always wanted whatever man I had to bad for her he only had eyes for me or so I thought. It was one night at a party he had been real drunk but that still was no excuse for what I had caught him doing.

**~FlashBack~**

_I had had a couple of drinks and I went to go find Adrian to do some very hey making out. When I got to his room I opened the door to find Tasha completely naked straddling Adrian._

_"What the Fuck?" I growled._

_Adrian pushed Tasha off of him and made his way towards me._

_"Rose this is not what it looks like." He slurred._

_Then that stupid bitch decided to speak up " Oh stop Adrain its exactly what it looks like." She said smirking at me._

_I growled "Adrian don't touch me. And you, You dumb slut your lucky Im a few drinks in or you be gasping for breath right now." I said furiously._

_"Rose Im.."_

_I smacked hi. " I don't want to fucking hear it. You can go back to you disease caring whore." _

_I walked out slamming the door behind me._

**~FlashBack Ended~**

I have forgiven him since then but it still hurts from time to time. Now seeing this bitch standing next to my man talking and laughing with him made me want to rip her hair out. I stormed over with a awful smile on my face.

"Hey skank." I said plainly.

Dimitri looked at me shocked because of my entrance and because of what I had said.

"well hello Rose how are you?" She said with a smug look on her face.

"Good. You still stealing females men?"

"Rose your funny I didn't steal Adrian he came to me."

"Adrian?" Dimitri asked

I looked over at him "Later."

I turned back to the slut " Yeah okay so here is how I see it you can leave my club now or you can leave in the back of a ambulance." I said sickly sweet.

"Rose. My love calm down please." Dimitri said.

Tasha's eyebrows shot up " Your love huh? So this is the girl your were talking about Dimka?" she asked him with her eyes roaming places they didn't need to be.

I flinched when she said his name in Russian. "How the fuck do you know Dimitri?" I said in a dangerous tone.

She smiled at me knowing she had hit a nerve. "Oh me and Dimka go way, swayback." she said placing her hand on his arm. I glared at her hand

Dimitri saw that glint in my eye that said 'the bitch is dead' look. He stepped in front of me so I leaned around him.

"Bitch you got two seconds to walk away or your going to be swallowing that pretty smile of your." I said smiling at her.

"Whatever. Dimka I will see you around."

Then that stupid ass whore smacked his ass. That did it the bitch is going to get hers. I faked Dimitri out and tackled her punching her right in the mouth making blood go every where. I went to hit her again but Dimitri pulled me off of her.

"Rose. Your over reacting." he said

I stared at him in disbelief. "Are you fucking kidding me your standing up for that?" I said pointing at Tasha who was on the floor crying holding her mouth. Hey not my problem I gave her the option twice. I laughed just looking at her.

"Yes I am. There was no resin for that I don't want her." He stated like nothing was wrong. I didn't hear the last part because I wasn't paying attention the only thing I heard was 'Yes I am'.

"Oh really! Then you can go home with her tonight."

I reached into his jean pocket and pulled out his keys. He grabbed my wrist as I started to walk away. I ripped my wrist out of his grip and spun around to face him.

"Fuck you." I said pushing him away. I ran to the car got in and drove off tries squealing and the whole nine yards. It was like Adrian all over again, well not exactly but right now I could give two fucks It was enough for me. I pulled into the diner busting through the front door making Abe jump , Now in all my years being around this man I have never seen him jump like he just did on the inside I was doing a little victory dance. He didn't even look at me he already knew.

"Tasha." he stated " I heard she was back in town. What did you do?"

I turned towards him with a shit eating grin on my face " I cold cocked her right in the mouth."

He smiled approvingly.

"But wait heres the kicker. Dimitri stood up for the skank."

Abe lost his smile real quick. "He did what?" He asked confused.

"I hit her and he stood up for her." I said plainly. "He said I over reacted."

"Im sorry kiz. I really am but I have to go I have things to take of."

"Okay have fun old man."

I started to walk away when I remembered something.

"Hey what did you have Dimitri do that one night?" I asked

"He didn't tell you?"

"Umm no otherwise I wouldn't be asking you right now. DUH."

"Oh well then he told me about that guy behind the club. So I had him retrieve him for me."

That made me excited and shocked at the same time.

"Why did you have Dimitri do it?" I asked just a little confused. Abe usually handles his business himself.

"He said he had unfinished business whit him." He said smiling.

"What did you do to him?" I asked getting excited.

"Now Rose thats nothing for you to worry about." He said with a malicious smile on his face. That would mean he's either dead or about to be.

I laughed "Oh how I love you."

He chuckled "Well I must go."

"Bye old man."

Walking up to my room my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it said Dimitri I pressed ignores and continued up the steps. Then that fucker rang again. I was about to through it across the room until I looked down and the screen read Adrian. So I picked up.

"Why hello Cyclopes. How are you doing?" I asked giggling

"Im just peachy. What are you doing tonight?" He asked. There was something up by the sound of his voice I just didn't know what it was. YET.

"Umm Im getting in the shower and then Im going to bed. Why?" I was very ensure whether I should have answered that or not.

"Well can I come over tonight. We could watch a movie or something." I heard a smile in his voice.

"Adrian whats going on?" I asked getting annoyed with this conversation.

"Nothing Rosie. So can I come over?"

"Don't call me that!" I growled "And I guess so."

"Kay I will see you in a bit." He said something to someone before he hung up but I couldn't understand it. I shrugged and got in the shower. I started to wash my hair and my shampoo smelled a little funny I didn't think much on it. I finished stepped out wrapping a towel around my head and my body. I walked out Adrian and Dimitri were sitting on the couch laughing and looking at me.

"What?" I said looking at Adrian. I just glared at Dimitri.

"Nothing. Just go get dressed so we can watch this movie."

I gave them a confused look and walked to my room and got dressed. I walked back into the bathroom to comb my hair out. I got in the bathroom wiped off the window and brought my head down to take off my towel and dry it further. When I flipped my head back up and looked in the mirror. I screamed and I heard the boys out there in hysterics. I had neon green hair.

Adrian. Im going to choke the life out of his stupid little ass body.

"ADRIAN WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU MIDDLE NAME IS IVASHKOV." I screamed and stormed out of the bathroom.

"Hurry up cut the lights out lets see if she glows." Adrian said laughing. He finally looked up at me and he fell on the floor holding his sides and had tears running rapidly down his face because of how hard he was laughing.

"You better pray to god that this shit comes out." i said pointing at my hair "Or Im going to cut your dick off." I said matter-of-fact.

He stopped laughing after I said that. Dick head don't think its so funny no do you.

"Rose it was just a joke. But it will eventually come out." He said a little nervous.

"What do you mean eventually?" I said getting even more livid.

"Well I think it start to fade after a week and should be gone after two." He said.

"You think!" I growled.

At that I ran at him jumping over the couch like a ninja only to be caught in mid air by the Russian Jailer. UGH.

"Let me go! Im going to cut his nuts off stick them in a blender and make him drink it!" I between clenched teeth.

The look on Adrian's face would have made me laugh if I wasn't so damn pissed. I struggled against Dimitri's grip but I didn't come out on the top with that one. I sighed and started to laugh it was a pretty good prank I had to give it to him,

"Well as much as I hate to admit it this was a real good. I have taught you well." He beamed a smile up at me rubbing his knuckles on his shirt..

I just released Dimitri still had his arms around my was it. Wait Im mad at him. I turned around and got in his face the best I could. I mean this guy is a freaking giant.

"And you.' I said poking his chest " You get your hands off of me." I yelled

Dimitri frowned and let go "Rose it was fake. i only said those things to make you come back here."

"Oh so this was your idea?" He not doing much to help his case.

"No it was Adrian's idea i just helped." He smirked

Well if he thinks he is so funny he will just love this. I pushed out of his arms and punched his chest. It didn't really hurt him but that didn't matter I was trying to make a point.

"Well then you cant drinks your balls too you jackass."

I walked over to Adrian leaned down to his level

"You know how I fell about Tasha." Thats all I said and I walked into my room slamming my door. Fuck both of them. They both tried to get in at one point but I got my Ipod out and turning up the music as high as it could go. when I finally fell asleep I dreamt of the night I found Adrian and Tasha but this time It wasn't Adrian it was Dimitri. Tasha sat on him had a smile on her face that went from ear to ear. She said something to me that she was lucky it was just a dream otherwise I would take care of her 'Abe style'. She said 'Thanks Rose he was a lot more fun than Adrian' then he kissed her. I jolted up from my bed crying. I got out of bed walked to the door and opened it. Dimitri was sleeping on the floor next to the door. I smiled I knew I was being a real bitch earlier but I had a right to be. I sighed looking at him I couldn't stay mad at him. I shook him awake He shot up looking surprised to see me.

"Roza Im.."

I put my finger to his lips "Shh. We will talk in the mooring. Come on your sleeping with me tonight."

He nodded and walked in behind me closing the door and locking this time. Not that anything was going to happen tonight anyways but it will make Abe flip a casket and that made me giggle inside just a tad bit. We got in bed I was so happy to be in his arms. My dream scared the shit out of me and I didn't want lose him. I pressed myself as close as I could get and whispered "I love you."

I felt him smile into my hair . "I love you to my Roza. Now sleep."

I did just that I fell into a blissful sleep no whore dreams to be had. THANK GOD.

**So Love It? Hate It?.. So now I need a payback Prank for Rose to do to Adrian. Give me some ideas.. Just let me know and like always R&R. I love to read what y'all got to say.:)**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl**


	13. Poor Poor Adrian

**Hey Guys so here is the next chapter. This chapter wouldn't have been as funny as it is without RozaHathaway - Dimitri Belikov and kelly vamp. So I would like to give you both a Big Friggin thank you. You guys rock. :)… Anywho Thank you to all my reviewers I love you guys soooo much. So this is the longest chapter I have ever done YAH! Well enough of me going on I will let y'all get on with the story. Well I hope you enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the VA.:( Just the plot. :)**

I woke up before Dimitri the next morning I quickly and quietly slipped out of bed. I made my way to my closet finding some shorts and a tank top. I was looking for my Nike's ,I lose these fucking shoes more then I do my freaking phone, when I caught a look at myself in the mirror. I almost fell because I was trying so hard not to laugh. Then I squeaked I threw my hand to my mouth and turned to look at Dimitri he was still sleeping thank god. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and pulled a hat on. I walked out of the room shutting the door silently. I bound down the stairs in a pretty good mood until Abe came out of nowhere like a ninja making me almost shit my pants.

"Well lets see it." He said laughing.

I was so confused "What are you talking about?" The I thought about my hair but there would be no way of knowing unless he was in on it too.

"Your hair lets see it."

"How do you know about that?"

He didn't say anything his smile just kept getting wider. I should have known.

"You knew the whole time didn't you?" I hissed

He chuckled "yes I did. Now let me see it." He said getting annoyed.

I huffed and pulled my hat off as i didn't he went into hysterics.

"Your and ass you know that." I growled. I tossed my hat back on flipping him off on the way out of the door. I need to go for a run to clear my head and think of something to get Adrian back. He is going to pay. Oh yes he's going to get it so horribly he will know never to mess me with again. Now what is the most important thing to him. Well that would be a 'DUH' answer his image. I started to think of the things I could do to him. The more I thought of the things I could do to him the more my smile grew evil. If people were walking past me they would be scared. By the end of my run I had thought of a devious plan. For it to work Im going to need Dimitri in on it too but I have a very bad feeling he's not going to like it one bit. I will just have to bribe him. Hehe besides he cant resist me. But by this time tomorrow morning I Rose Hathaway vow that Adrian Ivashkov will never mess with me again. Well I guess now would be time to get things rolling. I pulled out my phone and called him.

"Rose?" He sounded very confused.

I laughed to myself. "Uh Duh who else would it be."

"Oh I thought you would be mad at me."

I laughed "Well Im a little upset about the Tasha thing but the hair I kinda like it. Im going to some how work it into my performance this Friday at Silent Breath."

"Im really sorry about Tasha. I didn't know she was going to be there but when I saw her I.. Well I just shouldn't have gone there and Im sorry."

You know I almost felt bad about what I going to do to him tonight. Like I said almost that asshole is going to get his.

"Hey what are you doing tonight?" I asked

"Nothing. I was thinking about staying in tonight. What did you have in mind?"

"Well I wanna get drunk tonight and I cant do that without you." I said happily.

"Well if its drunk you wanna be then I will be there." He said "Where is that exactly?"

"The bar at seven thirty. Well I have to go. I will see you later tonight."

"Kay bye Rose." And he hung up.

Now my plan is in motion. MWAHHAHAHA

I walked into the Diner and I see Abe watching me with one eyebrow raised. What the hell he can do that too thats so not fair. Well anyways I must have look suspicious because he spoke up.

"Rose what are you up to?" He said in a accusing voice.

"Umm nothing Im going to take a shower." I tried

"Rose you know what I mean." he huffed "I can see it all over your face your scheming."

"Now Old man that is nothing for you to worry about." I smirked throwing his own words back at him.

He chuckled "It scares me how much you are like me. What ever it is your doing just don't kill anyone."

I giggled "Well I think its fun being like you." I smiled evilly "Well when Im done with this person they will wish I just killed them. Besides I will leave the killing to you."

I heard him laugh as I walked up the stairs. I got to my door and put my man eater smile on and walked in to find Dimitri lying on my bed reading a book. He looked up and smiled. He did a double take and his smile went from a smile to a smirk.

"What do want Rose?" He asked chuckling

My charade fell and I went back to my evil ways.

"Dimitri do you love me?" I asked batting my eyelashes

"Uh Oh. Yes I do. Why?" He asked.

"I need your help to get Adrian back." I begged

"Cant you just stop?"

I looked at him like he was stupid. No way in hell was I going to let Adrian have the last laugh. Oh no I was going to besides mine laugh is way more sexy than his.

"NO! Because what Im going to do to him…Well lets just say he wont ever try anything ever again."

He looked a little nervous to ask his next question "And that would be?"

I launched into my plan to get Adrian back by the time I was done Dimitri was crying and holding his sides. It took him about five minutes for him to calm down again.

"So what do I have to do?"

I just stared at him nervous to tell him. Suck it up Rose time to put on your big girl panties and face him otherwise this wont work.

"Your not going to like this but I will need to go home with Adrian tonight. And were going to have to fight for that to happen. I said quickly.

"Oh hell no am I letting you go home with him Rose."

I pouted walked over to the bed and straddled him getting just close enough so our lips wouldn't be touching I heard him suck his breath in.

"Please. Nothing is going to happen but I really need to do this."

"I don't think this is a good idea. What if he tries something?"

I smiled letting my lips just lightly brush his and he shuddered.

"Love I can handle myself."

"Okay I trust you. But what are we going to fight about?" He asked

I kissed him and jumped off and started walking toward the door "On what Im going to be wearing." I said walking out.

I heard Dimitri protesting and It made me laugh. I went down stairs to start a wonderful work day. HOORAY! UGH not. The day went by quickly thank god. I didn't feel like working today although I did love the glares I was getting from Dimitri.

"Last call everybody." Abs booming voice rang threw the Diner. I made sure everybody was taken care of before I dashed up stairs to take a shower. Now I had no idea what I was going to wear but it had to go along with my hair other wise it will look weird. I got out of the shower and was combing my hair it didn't really look that bad it was kinda cool. I bet if I put a couple of black extensions in it and curled it it would look amazing. When I was done It looked just how I thought it would look totally stunning. I sighed and walked to my room. When I got there Dimitri was waiting for me. As soon as he seen me he started to protest the whole thing so I just dropped my towel he shut up real quick. I laughed and walked over to my dresser pulling out a matching black lace pantie and bra set and pulled them on. I turned around and put a hand on my hip "You were saying?"

He stared at me with his mouth gaping open. I chuckled when he didn't have a response "Thats what I thought now be a good boy and stay quiet."

I turned to my closet and started going threw it I needed something slutty. Hmm I should just call Tasha and ask if I could barrow some of her clothes. Dimitri brought me out of my thoughts.

"You don't play fair."

"Hmmm."

"You cant use your body against me."

"Im not." I said innocently

"Yeah okay. I will believe that when hell freezes over."

"You know I was watching the news the other day." He scoffed and I turned around giving him a pointed look. "And they said that hell is in a blizzard watch. I said trying to keep a serious face.

He laughed "Oh Roza the things you do to me." He said shaking his head

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders and went back to going threw my closet. I finally found the perfect outfit for 'project getting Adrian back' or atlas thats what Dimitri is calling it.

I pulled out a pair of black shorts and a black corset with a zipper up the middle of it. I had picked out my jewelry before hand most of it being neon green. The shoes were my favorite I had forgotten I had they are so cute they were a neon green and gray stiletto. **(picture on profile)**

I put everything and modeled it for Dimitri. He loved it I think he even drooled a bit.

"So what do you think?" I said as I turned to the side and bent over putting my finger in my mouth "Slutty enough?"

"Um yeah. When you get home tonight you going to have to do that for me." He said with his eyes wide.

I laughed and walked over to him " We will see my love." I kissed his lips "Now come on before we are late. The ride to the bar was silent he didn't want to have to do this but he always knew when I was done it would be funny as hell.

"Hey I will nod at you when its time to fight okay." I said before we pulled up to the bar.

"Okay." he said monotoned.

When we got to the bar as soon as I stepped out of the car I got wolf whistled at by a group of guys. I laughed when Dimitri put a arm around my was it pulling me to him and throwing them all a glare. And lets me tell you if looks could kill they would all be dead. I threw them my man eater smile then pulled Dimitri and kissed him. I broke the kiss and he smiled down at me. I flipped the crowd off as we walked in. Adrian was sitting there with the boys. I walked to the bar to order a round of shots before I went to the table. As I was walking towards the bar everyday was checking me out i mean come on who wouldn't look at me tonight. I order the round of shot and walked to the table. Let the fun begin. Hehe.

"Well hello beautiful. You look stunning tonight Rose. It hard to keep my eyes off of you." Adrian said already two sheets to the wind.

I smiled "Why thank you. Dimitri doesn't like it too much though." I said acting hurt.

"Well don't listen to him something as godly as you should not be covered up." He said with a cocky smile. All the boys agreed. God sometimes I really hate the male population.

I giggled "Thats what Im saying."

He laugh. I glanced over at Sebastian and he was eyeing my body greedily.

"Hey Sebastian." I sung sweetly.

"Y..y..yes." He stuttered out.

"Will you stop eye fucking me or Im going to glue your shoes to the floor again." I said laughing

He stopped staring instantly and glared at me "Those were my favorite pair of DC's by the way."

"Not my problem. You shouldn't have hit on me. You knew the what would happen."

I laughed my way to the bar getting a try full of shots and a beer.

"Hey will you pour that beer out for me please." I said bending over the bar to give him a very nice view of my cleavage. He nodded dumbly and pushed the tray towards me. I was starting to feel a slight tingle by the seventh shot. When they wanted to do another I grabbed the beer bottle making it look like i was taking a drink and spit the shot into it. Ah do I love myself such a brilliant idea. By the time all the shot were gone Adrian could barley talk so that meant it was time for the show.i nodded my head slightly towards Dimitri so only he would know. I pretended to fall into Adrian and I kissed his cheek. I saw Dimitri smile before he threw his angry face on and stormed over to me ripping me away from Adrian.

"You have had enough your acting like a whore!" He almost yelled.

Adrian stopped laughing "Damn dude all were dong is having fun there is no need to be calling Rose that." He slurred

"What I say to Rose is none of your business." He spat then turned back to me.

"Were going home." He said pulling me to the door.

I ripped out of his grip pushing him away from me and stumbling in the process. "You cant order me around you asshole. And you sure the hell are not my father!" I yelled at him. "Im leaving with Adrian." I said. Before I left I mouthed 'I love you'. I saw a small smile form at his lips so that only I could see. I spun around going back to Adrian.

"I want to leave can we go back to your place?" I asked faking not to cry.

He was shocked but nodded. He said goodbye to the boys and we left. we got to his car and I almost fell he had a Blue Saleen S7 Twin Turbo **(picture on profile)** it was sexy as hell. I would roll around on the hood naked thats how sexy it was.

We got to his house in one piece. I though I was going toddy a couple of times. We walked into his house and he mumbled something and left. I went strait for his stereo looking for his I pod. After going through it what felt like for ages I found the prefect song 'might like you better by Amanda Blank' and turned it up. I felt Adrian wrap his arms around my was it and he started kissing my neck. I almost laughed I composed myself and turned around to face him. I gave him a lazy smile and lead him to his bedroom and pushed him down onto the bed. I could still hear the music so I started dancing for him so there would be no contact.

"Damn Rose you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

I giggled like a little girl " Thank you."

"You have no idea how many nights I have dreamt of this night." He said with his eyes lids slowly closing.

"Me too Adrian me too." I purred.

By the time the song was over he was passed out cold. I jumped on the bed screamed him name and got nothing so I went to find a shaver and some super glue. I had to go through all his draws in the kitchen just to find the glue. The shaver however wasn't that hard to find. Laughing to myself I made my way back to Adrian. I hopped on top of him and started the shaver. I shaved one strip down the middle of his head. Then I changed the setting and did the rest of his head so he could comb it over. I sat back and laughed. I grabbed the supped glue and started to a apply it to the top of his lip and all over his chin. I grabbed the hair that I cut of and put it on his face. I got off of him and took a couple of pictures just incase I ever needed to black mail him. I was about to leave when i saw an outfit had been laid out. I laughed holy shit he made things way to easy for me. I went to the kitchen to grab a black sharpie I saw earlier and wet back to grab his shirt. I put it on the table and wrote 'Insert here I like it' with an arrow pointing towards his ass. I fooled it back up the way he had it and called Dimitri.

"Hey Im don't will you come and get me."

He laughed "I will be there soon my love."

I hung up the phone and walked into bathroom with the sharpie and wrote 'How do you like me now love Rose' on the mirror. I heard a horn honk from outside. I walked out in a amazing mood and got into the car.

"Well I know you took pictures so let me see." Dimitri said with a grin on his face.

I pulled my phone out and found the picture I started to laugh again as i handed it over.

He laughed that amazing laugh of his you know the one that makes you stop in the middle of traffic and get hit just listening to it. Well yes that laugh.

"God Rose you really fucked his hair up."

"Hell yes! He will know not to mess with me ever again." I said grinning like an idiot.

"Remind me never to get on your bedside. I cant wait for this conversation to happen." he said said still laughing. Wiping away tears from his eyes he started the car and drove home.

We walked in the Diner hand in hand laughing and Abe appeared out of nowhere making me yelp.

"Abe why are you always sneaking around like that you going to give me a heart attack one of these days." I said

"Im not I was walking this way. But I heard you two got into a fight at the bar tonight." Abe said

"It was fake you don't have to worry about anything," I said with that betraying evil smug spreading across my face once again.

"Rose what did you do?"

"Oh you will find out in a couple of hours. I promise you this your going to pee yourself laughing."

"Goodnight Rose."He said shaking his head.

I started for the stairs and turned my head back over my shoulder.

"Hey can Dimitri sleep with me tonight?"

"Yes but you have to promise me nothing will happen."

"I promise and I love you Old man." I said excited

"Love you too kiz. Goodnight you two."

Dimitri nodded and walked ahead of me. I smiled to myself and jumped on his back.

"Rose what are you doing?"

"Giddy up cowboy." I while smacking his butt.

"You two behave." I heard Abe yell from downstairs.

Dimitri walked into my room laughing and the next thing I know Im being thrown on to the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my payback." He said with a very scary grin on his face.

"What?" I said.

The next thing I knew he took his shirt off and I swear I heard angels singing somewhere in my room. He walked over to and climbed on top of me.

"But Abe said.." I was cut off when he started kissing and nipping at my neck. I felt him move his way up to my ear.

"I know what Abe said." He whispered in my ear making me shiver underneath him. he started nipping at my ear softly making me moan and throw my head back. Then thats jackass did the worst possible thing he could do he laughed and rolled off. I wanted to die. Just pull the trigger now and get it over with.

"Goodnight Roza I love you."

I laid there in shock like a freaking moron. After a couple of seconds thinks about what just happen I finally came too "Dimitri Belikov you sir are an ass."

He chuckled rolled over and wrapped me in his arms. "Hey I had to let Ivaskov touch you. You deserve what you got."

I kissed his lips softly. I was getting tried real fast " I guess. Your lucky you have that excuse."

He laughed "Goodnight Roza."

"Goodnight my love. I love you."

"I love you too."

That night I dreamt of what Adrian's reaction would be. Let me tell you it was hoofreakinglarious.

**Should Adrian get Rose back. And would there be anything you guys would like to hear in the R&A conversation. If so just just click the little button below you know you want to. :D...So there you guys go..Love It? Hate it? Just let me know.. Like Always R&R Please Please Please..:) **

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl**


	14. That Was It?

**Hi guys I am so sorry for the late up date. A lot of things have been going on. UGH. But here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy. Its not as funny as i thought it was going to be I just wasn't feeling in funny mood lol. But any ways I will stop all the blabbering and let you read.**

**Oh by the way i have posted a new story its called 'Was It worth It' Please check it out. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the VA or and of the characters. Just the plot..**

I woke up to a hand sliding up my thigh. I shivered and groaned.

"Please Dimitri don't I learn my lesson last night I promise." I whined

He chuckled and started to kiss my neck sucking and nibbling his way up to my ear. "I don't think you have Roza." He whispered in a husky voice.

My door was open some how but my bets were all on Abe and his crafty little then we heard Abe go into hysterics. I have never heard that man laugh so hard in my life. That meant only one thing Adrian. Just as I finished that thought I heard me name yelled furiously and him stomping up the stairs.

I laughed "Thats my que to go." I leaned over and kissed Dimitri on his nose . I hopped over him like a ninja and dashed to the window throwing it open. i jumped out of the window with my feet hitting the ground hitting the ground with a soft I stood up I heard Dimitri bust out laughing.

"Holy shit. I think the shaver won this morning." Dimitri just barley got out.

"Oh hardy fucking har har. Wheres Rose Im going to kill her."

Dimitri who had gotten his laughing under control just minutes ago was now laughing again it just made me wanna see what his face looked like.

"I don't know she went home with you last night you should know."

They went back and forth for a little while it got boring so I decided to see what The Old man was doing.

I walked around the building to the front door and tried to pull it open but it was locked. Confused I tapped lightly on the window three times. Abe came out with an angry look on his face until he saw it was me. He ran to the door and opened quietly.

"Rose is that what you were talking about last night?"

I smiled deviously "Yes sir."

He grabbed me and pulled me in to a bone crushing hug. " I have never been more proud to call you my daughter then right now."

I laughed and pulled away "Me either. If I wasn't I probably wouldn't have been able to come up with that."

He laughed again "Oh god kiz sometimes I just don't know to do with you."

Adrian must have heard us talking because he came stomping down stairs. He came in to view looking just as crazy as he sounded. The best thing that he was wearing the shirt I had wrote on.

Before Adrian could reach us I elbowed Abe and Whispered "Look at his shirt before he walks out." He looked over at me and raised one eyebrow and nodded.

He got us and he had a murderous glint in his eyes. I squeaked and jumped behind Abe

"Mob daddy mob daddy. You cant touch me." I screamed peeking around his arm laughing. Abe stood with his arms crossed with amusement in his eyes. Now I bet your wondering why I went and hid. Well because I want this fight to happen in the Diner today it will make it even funnier and well that and I just want a lot of people to see his wonderful new hair do.

Adrian growled "This conversation is not over Rose." He stated and turned to walk out.

I nudged Abe and he looked at the back of his shirt. He almost laughed out right again but he held it until he was gone.

"Rose you are one mean bitch you know that." Abe said proudly

"Thank you." I said giving him a 1000 watt smile.

He chuckled "Now go get Dimitri up and get dressed. You have to start work in a hour."

"Alrighty Old man." I said running up the stairs.

"One hour Rosemarie." I heard Abe yell.

"Yeah yeah yeah" I muttered to myself

I peaked around the corner to find Dimitri reading that book again. I stepped away and stripped off all of my clothes from last night. I stood there stark naked I had to get him back after last night except this time no touching. I took a deep breath and sauntered in like nothing was wrong.

"So what did you think of my handy work?" I smiled and looked over at him.

His eyes were bugging out of his head. The book he was holding had been dropped and long forgotten. He sat there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

I popped my hip to the side and placed my hand on it. "Well what did you think?"

He tried to clear his throat but failed. "I think it looks amazing." He said in a hoarse voice.

"What looks amazing?" I said with a knowing smirk.

He looked up at my face and smiled at me " I thought it was funny as hell." He said knowing what I was doing. He pulled the covers back and got up from my bed only in his boxers.

Oh god one piece of clothing one piece of clothing one piece of clothing. I chanted._Stop it your getting him back._

I turned around to my dresser to calm myself and to look for some undergarments when Dimitri's hands slid across my hips and down my thighs making me gasp in pleasure. _NO!GET HIM BACK!_ my mind screamed.

I leaned down grabbed his hands and tsked at him "Na na na! No touching."

I pushed myself as close to him as possible and I ground my way down his body. I spun around and made my way back up lightly touching he man-hood which was fully erect with my mouth. He moaned and let his head fall back. I smiled and stood up. His head shot up and I smiled at him innocently. "Well get dressed we have to work soon and I have to get in the shower." I leaned up on my tip toes and pecked his lips before bounding out of the room in victory.

I heard him exhale loudly and call me a tease. I laughed and ran back in the room "Only for you love." I gave him a cheeky grin and walked to the bathroom and getting into the shower. I really hate having green, well neon at that, hair. But after seeing Adrian it was all worth it.

I got out of the shower to find Dimitri not in my bedroom he must already be downstairs. I went to my closet pulling out a pair of blacks slacks and a white shirt and a pair of flats. I put everything on and tied my hair up into a high pony tail and made my way downstairs.

As I thought Dimitri was already down there messing around in the kitchen.

"Hello ba-bay" I sung and beamed a smile at him.

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

""Adrian." I said plainly

I walked over to to him and leaned up to kiss him "Have a good day love. Watch out for Adrian." I laughed.

He leaned down and kissed me back "You too love. I will be I wouldn't miss this for the world." He said chuckling.

I leaned up one more time for a kiss and left to start the work day. I loved kissing him the way it made me feel. How the way it made my blood burn for more. Just to put it plain and simple I loved everything about it. It was where I belonged and I never wanted to leave him.

The morning went by quick no sign of Adrian and I was getting pissed. By lunch the place was packed and everyone was waiting on something. They would look at the door every two minutes then they would whisper to the person sitting next to them. It was starting to annoy me I wanted to know what they were waiting on. So I walked up to a table full of females talking amongst them selves.

"What are you guys waiting on?"

They all stopped laughing and looked up at me. "Were waiting for Adrian to get here." One of them said as if I should know.

"What about Adrian?" I already knew but I wanted to know what they knew.

"I don't know. I got a text from from a blocked number saying to be here around lunch to see you and him fight."

I laughed "Okay then thank you guys." I smiled and walked away.

Not even five minutes later the diner went silent. I would have noticed if I wasn't paying so much attention to the table I was cleaning.

"Rose watch out!" Dimitri yelled from the kitchen door.

I looked over at him in confusion and the next thing I know I had a shit load of water poured over my head, I would have thought it was funny if I wasn't wearing a white shirt. I spun around to meet Adrian's gleaming emerald green eyes. He started to laugh I saw his eyes linger on my now see through top.

"I wouldn't be laughing at least I don't look like a french guy with a diease." I spat.

He stopped laughing and growled "Rose you went to far this time."

"Oh and dying my hair green isnt?" I asked pointing at my head. He said something but I wasn't paying attention

"Adrian stop your bitching. You know me and you should have seen it coming."

He was about to say something when a guy came up behind him and smacked his ass and started to whisper in his ear.

The more the guy talked the more Adrian's face contorted and that made me want to hear what was being said.

"Adrian I knew you were secretly gay but right now is not the time to have your boyfriend ear fucking you." I said with a smug grin.

He pushed the guy away and yelled at him "For the fifth time I don't like it in the ass." He exclaimed waving his arms around like a idiot.

The poor guy looked hurt "But it says you do" He whined

Adrian looked confused "What are you talking about?"

"On the back of your shirt it-" He began but Adrian cut him off.

"Just shut up." He ripped of his shirt off getting a few "oww's" from the female population in the diner. I just rolled my eyes. Adrian looked at me murderous "What the hell is this?" He yelled pointing at his shirt.

I acted like I have never seen it. It was so hard not to laugh when I looked up and saw the guy that was hitting on him was close to drooling.

"Its does say you like it up the ass though." I stated trying to defend the guy behind him.

I heard Abe and Dimitri laughing their asses off by the kitchen door.

"Rose what the fuck?" He screamed and took a step towards me. The diner in unison sucked there breath in and before I knew is Dimitri was by my side ready to beat Adrian's face in. I laughed "Hey Adrian can you do a french accent?" I asked trying to get rid of some of the tension in the room.

Everybody was caught by surprise by my question.

"Yes but not a very good one." He said relaxing a little. This made Dimitri relax only a little but he was still ready for anything.

"Okay then twirl your mustache thingy you got going on and go 'Hon hon hon'." **(Okay Im not sure how thats spelt but just imagine a french guy laughing)** I said laughing. That brought the diner back to life.

Adrian went back to looking murderous then he sighed in defeat "Im done Rose you win." Then he just turned around and walked out. Everybody including myself was shocked Adrian just gave up so fast.

"Well that wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be." I said looking up at Dimitri.

He shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the kitchen.

"Okay everyone the scene is over everybody can go home now." Abe called through the diner.

Still stunned I stood in the same place. Maybe I did go to far this time but oh well he got what he deserved and its not like it was permeant. Well Im not going to let it bother me. I ran upstairs and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. I walked back downstairs calling out to both Abe and Dimitri "I will be back later."

"Where are you going?" They both asked.

"To the club I have to come up with a dance by tomorrow because I have to teach it to the others." I said

"Don't be to late." Abe yelled from god knows where.

Dimitri appeared out of nowhere. "Can I go with you this time?"

I wanted to say no but the look on his face made me say yes "Yeah sure but were leaving now."

We walked out of the Diner and he started to walk towards his car and stopped when I didn't follow.

"Were going to run I need to loosen up a little."

He nodded and started to run. It was impossible to keep up with him'

"Hey daddy long legs how about you slow down a little for the short person back here." I said out of breath.

He chuckled and slowed down "Daddy long legs?" He questioned with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes. Your so freaking tall I almost called you the jolly green giant."

he laughed " That coming from the woman with green hair."

I glared at him " You know that was so close to a knee slapper there comrade."

He laughed again, We ran the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

We got to the club and it was pitch black like I thought it would be.

"How the hell are you going to dance you cant see shit?" He asked

I scoffed "This is my club remember. Plus Im not dancing up here were going to the basement." I stated

"Theres a basement?" He asked confused.

I sighed grabbed his hand and led him to the basement door. I flipped the light on so I didn't kill myself going down the steps. They were smaller than my foot and if you weren't careful you would be introduced to the pavement below face first. We got downstairs I turned on all the lights and Dimitri gasped.

"Its a gym." He said amazed.

I laughed and went to plug my I Pod in and put it on shuffle. I haven't decided on a song yet so I was just going to mess around.

"Where did you get all of this?" He asked looking around.

"I begged Abe for weeks and he finally gave in." I smiled at myself. "You can mess with whatever while Im dancing."

He nodded and left my sight happier than a fat kid with a piece of cake.

I pushed play and 'Hold it against me by Brittney Spears' came blearing out of the sparkers and I started to dance. At some point Dimitri came into watch I didn't notice until the song was over when he started to whistle. I laughed turned around and bowed. I went back to dancing. I don't know how long I was dancing when Dimitri yelled over the music saying it was getting late and that we should go. I shut everything down and we walked out as i was locking up the door someone came out of the shadows all bloody and beaten.

**So who do you think it is? Review and I will give you the first page of the next chapter. :) Do you think Rose should catch Tasha kissing Dimitri? I need your guys ideas. If so I have other things planned for the story.:)**

**So Love It?Hate It? Just let me know I love to hear what you guys gotta say :) Like always please R&R. **

**XoXo AdriansGrl**


	15. Bullshit!

**Hey guys sorry for the late up date. Im going as fast as I can.. Thank you to all my reviewers y'all make me soo happy :)**

**Heres the next chapter enjoy. :)**

It was Adrian. I screamed when he fell to the ground. I rushed over to him.

"Adrian What the hell happened?" I asked close to crying.

Adrian pointed over to the bushes just as three guys came out of them laughing. They stopped when they saw I was holding Adrian.

"So your a faggot lover?" One said they were all drunk.

I saw all three of them in the Diner when we had our little fight.

"What the fuck did you do?" I spat with venom dripping off of my words.

"Were ridding the world of another faggot. Then were going to have fun with you." They all laughed

I laughed harshly "Good luck with that you dumb shits."

I guess they didn't see Dimitri but I felt him step up beside me "Yeah good luck with that!" He growled.

They all looked up at him unfazed as they started towards us. I don't know where the fourth person came from but he came up from behind and hit Dimitri in the head knocking him unconscious.

I saw red and I wasn't aware of very much after that. I know I beat the shit out of three of them. I couldn't find the fourth one but I didn't need to he came out of nowhere and kicked my legs out from under neath me making me hit the ground hard knocking the wind out of my lungs.

He hopped on top of me putting his hand around my throat cutting off any air that I need to fill my already empty lungs. He pulled my pants down and stuck his fingers in me. I thrashed against his his body but already weak and not being able to breath i was helpless.

"You like it rough don't you baby." He said trying to kiss me. I got his lip in between my teeth and bit down hard drawing blood.

I wanted to throw up with his blood in my mouth. I let go of his lip and spit his blood in his face.

"Fuck you."

He brought his fist back and knocked me square in my jaw. I groaned.

"Your going to play nice or-."

He didn't get to finish the sentence because someone swung something metal at his head connecting with a sickening crunch. He fell on top of me and I screamed. His blood was running down my face. He was pulled off of me and Abe came into my vision.

"Rose baby are you okay?" He asked worried but his eyes showed different he was about to kill some one.

I didn't say anything I just launched myself into his arms and started to cry.

"Shh. Its okay Im here. Its okay." Abe said trying to calm me down.

The only thing I could think about was Dimitri. Fuck me I will get over it but he was hit in the head with lord knows what. I pulled away from Abe and looked around I didn't see Adrian any where but Dimitri was laying there in a heap on the ground I started to cry harder as I crawled over to him.

I picked his head up off the ground and laid it n my lap.

"Dimitri baby please wake up. i need you right now. Please don't do this." I felt Abe come behind me and rub my back to try to comfort me. i wasn't working I just kept crying. I tried everything to get him to wake up but one thing. I pulled my and back and smacked him in his face it wasn't the best thing to do but it worked. His eyes shot open and he tried to sit up. i Pushed him down and made him look me in the eyes,

"I right here love. Everything is going to be okay."

He did a slight nod and looked away from me.

"Abe can we please go home I don't want to be here anymore." I said looking up at him.

He nodded and helped me up. He snapped his fingers and two guys came out of no where and picked Dimitri up off the ground. I looked up at Abe.

"How did you know?"

"Some one called about Adrian being attacked so I went to go look for him. But what I found was. was." His voice was starting to shake.

"Before you kill him can I cut his dick off?" I asked trying to make him laugh even if it was a little.

He looked down at me with one eyebrow raised and gave me a smile smile. " Yes and I will dip them in gold and you can keep it as a trophy."

I snorted "Thanks old man I think that would be the best present a dad could give his daughter." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled softly.

When we got home Abe did something that surprised the hell out of me. "Take him up two roses room." He said in his what I assumed was his mob boss voice.

They nodded and I followed. He didn't tell me to behave or let anything happen he just walked away talking on his cell phone. I followed his two goons up stairs and into my room. They laid Dimitri on my still wasn't looking at me. I would have to ask him about it.

"Thank you." I said to the one closet to me

"Anything for you Miss Rose." he said and both walked out, Leaving me and Dimitri alone and for the first time ever in a uncomfortable silence.

"Dimitri whats wrong?" I asked sitting never to him on the bed.

"Its all my fault. I told you I wouldn't let anything like that happen to you ever again " He said with guilt dripping off his words .

"Dimitri none of that was your fault." I stated. But he still wouldn't look at me.

"If i would have just been stronger." He said to more himself than me.

I grabbed his chin and pulled it towards me so I could look at him what I saw broke my heart. He was crying,

"Dimitri you are the strongest man I know. Don't ever doubt that."

His eyes went from dejected to irate in a milo second. "What the hell did he do to you?" He said in a dangerous growl.

"He didn't get what he wanted." Was all i said.

Dimitri turned his head a little more and I saw blood running down the side of his face I jumped up and ran downstairs grabbing a medical kit and dashed back up.

"What are you doing?" He asked with his faced scrunched in confusion.

"Your head is bleeding." I said a little worried "Maybe we should take you to the hospital once we-" He threw his hand up.

"No just clean it up please. I want to go to bed." He said looking down once again.

I sighed and pulled out rag and went to the bathroom to wet it down. I walked back into the room and proceeded to get him cleaned up and bandaged. I wasn't as bad as I thought it had been but it was still a nice size cut and that wasn't going down well with me those ass holes had hit _MY _Dimitri. They are going to pay 'Abe style' I would make sure of that and I'm going to be the one to do it. I may not look but I want to be the one to inflict the pain.

Dimitri took all his clothes off except his boxers and climbed into bed. He pulled back the covers and waited for my to climb in I shook my head.

"I have to go talk to Abe for a minute I will be back up soon."

He nodded and rolled away from me.

I walked downstairs to find Abe sitting at a table in the diner talking to the guys that had helped us as soon as he seen me he said something and the whole table got quiet.

"What do you need Rose?" He asked.

"I know your going to go all knee cap breaking on him but I want a swing at him." I said seriously.

He looked at me like I was crazy "Rose you don't have to worry about this things will be taken care of."

"I don't care. He hit Dimitri and tried to rape me. _IF _he makes it out alive I don't want him to ever be able to put another women it that position." I said all in one breath.

He sighed "Rose we will tall about this in the morning."

I looked at him skeptically "Yes we will." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Goodnight Dad." He had a surprised look on his face when I turned around and walked back up stairs.

I walked into the room and Dimitri was laying on the bed with his hands underneath his head staring at the ceiling. I stripped down and found one of his shirts and put it on. I climbed into bed and snuggled up to him. I wasn't leaving here unless the world was going to blow hell I wasn't going to leave it then. Dimitri kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him. I loved being in his arms he made me feel safe. The fact that he blamed himself was driving me nuts he could have done anything even if he wanted to neither of us had seen the other guys coming. He fell asleep before I did due to the fact that my brain was working over drive on the whole night. I finally fell asleep a little later.

**So Love It? Hate It? Just let me know..**

**As always R&R**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl**


	16. Help!

**So hey guys..**

**I have been getting reviews and alerts on this story so i would like to start it back up..**

**Just needing some really good ideas to get me going again.**

**So anything is welcome and will be much appreciated.**

**Thanks again. And for being so patient with me.**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl **


End file.
